Fallen
by Anime the Fallen Angel
Summary: AU Songfic - Fallen Album by Evanescence. Omi is a confused and scared teenager. When he learns the truth about Aya, his heart and mind conflict and run riot and now, things get even more complicated... WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE IN CHAP. 1.
1. Haunted

**FALLEN**

**CHAPTER 1 – HAUNTED**

_ Anime the Fallen Angel_

******

Lights flashed and flickered, attempting to illuminate the large room.  Bodies jumped and sweated to the beats.  Teenager after teenager were squeezed together on the dance floor like so many sardines in a tin.  The music was loud and blared through the club.  Guitar chords ripped.  Drum beats echoed.  Voices quivered on each note.  Everyone danced.  If you didn't dance, you hung out with friends.  If you didn't hang out with friends, you sit and watch.  And those who don't sit, hang or dance?

"You have my money?"

"O…only half..."

"Final payment's tomorrow, kid.  Remember that.  I don't hold dept in my good books."

"Yes, Tanaka-san...  I'll have the rest tomorrow.  I promise."

"You better..." Was all the man said before he tousled honey coloured hair.  "Because it'll be a shame if anything happened to that pretty face of yours..."

Tanaka smirked and turned, almost instantly disappearing into the crowd.  Blue eyes followed where they could before they shut in a sigh.  

_Why do I bother sometimes..._  Eyes still closed, the teen hugged himself, suddenly cold in the room full of heat and dancing bodies.

---------------------------------------------

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

---------------------------------------------

The blue eyes opened again, old feelings of being watched in the crowded club returning.  Scanning the crowds, the blue eyed, honey haired teen frowned.  _Where are you?  I know you're watching me..._  The blue orbs weren't able to pick out the intense stare.  The teen shook the feeling off and pushed himself away from the walls, opting against his original plan of dancing with the rest of the crowd for tonight like he usually does.

Elsewhere in the club, the direct opposite from where the teenager was, eyes more violet than the teen's own blue followed, picking the boy out easily.  The observer saw the exchange between the teenager and debt shark.  The watcher took a sip of his drink, thinking.  He hated men who exploited the young like that; taking their money from them.  He'd have to do something about that man...

------------------------------------------------------

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still here_

------------------------------------------------------

********

"Omi!"

The teen turned around and grinned.  "Hi!  What's up?"

The panting student ran up next to the honey haired boy, grinning.  "Hey!  Did you hear?  That Oaka girl is holding a party in some big dance club tomorrow night."

Omi's attention picked up.  He grinned brightly.  "Really?  But... isn't it invite only...?"

"That's why I'm telling you!  She's always hanging around your workplace; maybe you could get an invite out of her."

"I don't know... that sounds a bit cheap to me, trying to make her give me an invite rather than be invited by her..."

The other boy kept smiling, shaking his head.  "Omi, Omi, Omi...  Half our classmates know you like Oaka a lot, but you really don't know your own popularity with her gang, do you?"

"Nani?"

"Don't you ever wonder why she's always hanging around the Koneko?"

"No...  I thought she just..."

"Liked the flowers?  Omi!  She likes you!  One of her friends is friends with a cousin of mine.  She told her, then my cousin came to me.  Oaka likes you, too, Tsukiyono.  Perfect for you then!" 

Omi blinked for a moment, trying to take in the rush of information before breaking into a huge grin.  Oaka, the most popular girl in his school and her own, the girl he had a crush on for the longest time, actually liked him too!  Omi slipped his helmet on his head, pulling his bike up.  "Well then, I guess I better get going."

"Huh?  Where?"

"Work.  It's my shift this afternoon.  If you're right, and Oaka is hanging outside the florist, I might be able to ask her out."

Omi left his friend behind as he kicked his motorcycle to life and immediately rode away from the school, his mood elated.  Within minutes, he was out of his uniform and in a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, cap and work apron, walking out onto the shop floor.  Ken Hidaka and Yohji Kudou, Omi's work mates, were already tackling the hoards of teenage girls who came to the shop everyday.

"Konnichiwa, Ken-kun!  Konnichiwa, Yohji-kun!" Omi called out happily as he started moving some flower pots.

Whether either replied was anyone's guess.  If they did, the girls certainly drowned them out with their squealing.  Omi laughed sheepishly though as he got his share of the obsessive mulling about of girls.  The young boy attempted to move out of the way and actually get some work done; his eyes half searching for the dark haired girl he liked.  Pulling himself outside to set down a big plant in its pot, Omi sighed in relief as he managed to breathe freely.  Suddenly, like the other night, he felt a pair of eyes drilling holes into his head.  Turning sharply to pick out the mystery stare, Omi was disappointed to find only a couple of cars and a crowd of people walking by, but no one even throwing the teen florist a glance.  

----------------------------------

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

----------------------------------

Frowning slightly, Omi turned to tend to the flower he brought out, the feeling still niggling at him.

"Stop frowning, Omi-kun.  It doesn't suit you."

Omi stood immediately at the voice, both startled and pleasantly surprised.  Before him, with her entourage behind her, was Oaka.  The girl every guy wanted but couldn't have.  Omi smiled brightly.  "Konnichiwa, Oaka.  Genki?"

"Hai.  And you?  You looked like you had the troubles of the world on you before."

"I did?  Well, I guess the scare you gave me chased it away then."

Oaka smiled and held out a flower pot.  "Can I buy these flowers please?"

Omi smiled and nodded.  "Sure."

Omi took the pot and walked into the store to sell the flowers and its pot.  He smiled to himself.  _Wow...  Oaka sure looks nice today... did she do something to her hair?_

"Omi.  Do those flowers symbolise anything?"

Omi looked back at the flowers, then at Oaka.  "Hai.  Red tulips are supposed to be given from one person to another, as a declaration of love."

Oaka smiled and her friends behind her giggled to each other.  Oaka paid her money and shook her head when Omi handed them over.  "No thanks.  I bought them for you.  I think they really set off your eyes.  Ja."

Omi stood behind the counter, holding his 'gift', feeling his blood rush to his face.  _Kami... How stupid do I look..._

Omi walked to the back of the store and up to his room above the store, the apartment he shared with the other two guys.  From his bedroom window, Omi could make out Oaka and her groupies across the street, discussing something before she turned and waved to the store in general, presumably waving to Omi, wherever he was.  Omi turned from the window, his blush remaining on his face.  _...Sure, she gave me flowers that mean something... But that doesn't really mean she likes me, does it?  I mean, anyone could receive flowers and the giver may not mean anything by it..._

Omi sighed and placed the flower pot down on his study table.  _'sides...  Why would she like me?  I'm some florist, with hardly any family worth speaking about, whilst she's a rich, beautiful girl with a worthy family.  And I'm in debt with a shark...  That'll look great when I meet the parents.  Maybe I shouldn't let her distract me.  Maybe I should forget her for a while... get on with my studies.  Get into university and make something of myself.  _

Omi lost himself with his thoughts, half putting himself down about his situation and half putting Oaka down for making him feel that way.

-----------------------------------

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

------------------------------------

"Hey!  Chibi!  You still have to work, you know!  You won't get any wages by slacking."

Omi rose from his thoughts and sighed, walking back down into the shop. 

"Coming, Yohji-kun!"

Maybe he shouldn't worry too much about Oaka.  Right now, he needs to worry about earning enough to pay off his debt tonight...

*********

A deep inhalation.  Opening of the senses; taking in all around him.  The club was as bright; as noisy; as smoky-smelling as the night before.  Those were just the preliminary; the blanket that covered all the senses of a normal human.  This man wasn't a 'normal human'.  He looked it, sounded it, but effectively, wasn't.  Without needing to try, his vision offered a new perspective to the scene around him; his hearing picked out conversations twenty metres around him, through all this loud and heavy music; his skin picking up the changing air currents and the electricity of the atmosphere; his taste buds tasting the alcohol fumes in the air.  But the one sense he loved to use was his smell.  Most of what he smelt was undesirable.  Sweat, too much hairspray and the strong smell of teenage hormones that, although can be tantalising, can also be overpowering in a setting like this.  Occasionally though, he'd pick up something more to his liking with his nose.  The meek aroma of brandy sold over the counter, a mildly scented perfume worn by a woman... and blood.  Blood, especially young blood.

Tonight, though, it wasn't so much young blood he was looking for.  More over, he was looking for a particular male.  One he kept an eye on for sometime.  One he despised for what he was doing to the young.  A debt collector of sorts.  _More like an exploiter of the young..._  Almost instantly, as he was thinking about it, his senses caught wind of the man he was looking for.  The strong cologne, that voice he grew to hate and the attempt at looking youthful when his own sharply honed eyes could pick out the tell tale signs of age.  He found the man by the bar, laughing with the barman.  Of course, the barman didn't know what the other guy did.  To him, he was just another customer; someone trying to avoid growing old by hanging in the 'hip, cool places'.  This was it.  If he could move in quickly enough, he might remove one more problem in teenagers' lives.

--------------------------------------------

_Hunting you I can smell you – alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

--------------------------------------------

The searcher made to move to the man, but paused, his senses warning him of someone already in the room, obviously looking for the man.  He turned his head slightly and spotted the meek presence.  The blue eyes cast over the dance floor, looking like they longed for the chance to dance freely, without care.  The man couldn't help but extend his senses to that one teenager.  

He was pleasing to the eyes.  Young, but not so much to make him look babyish, though he held that aura of innocence about him somewhat.  His attire was delicious.  A deep blue shirt that made his eyes shine brighter and black leather pants that hugged his legs and hips.  A dog collar and similarly designed wristbands accented the paleness of his skin and thinness of his frame.  A single silver stud was in his ear tonight.  His scent was a familiar one.  No artificial perfume was present, as always.  Just the natural honest scent that most teenagers don't have.  Extending his hearing further, he could make out the boy's heartbeat and his breathing.  He was nervous, to say the least.  He fidgeted on the spot, eyes darting.

Omi wanted to get this over as soon as possible.  This was his last payment.  After that, he'd be scot-free.  He wouldn't have to see that man again.  Omi felt the niggling feeling return, like he thought it would. Apart from the odd occasions outside, he could guarantee that someone would be observing him when he walked into the club.  Before he could try and pick out the onlooker that threatened to burn him with their stare, the bigger frame of the dreaded one loomed over him, grinning like the Cheshire cat.  He walked past Omi, indicating for the younger one to follow.  Omi didn't understand as he followed.  _Why is he taking me to the alley?_

Standing in the dark and deserted alleyway, Omi continued his fidgeting, the money in his pocket feeling heavier by the minute.  He was almost sure something would have gone wrong today, like the old woman who hired him, Ken and Yohji would have postponed their pay, or he'd get mugged on the way over, or there wasn't enough to pay for his rent, school things that may need replacing or his debt.  Luckily, though, nothing went wrong.  Omi looked up at Tanaka, who looked back expectantly.

"Well, kid?"

Omi dug into his pockets, wondering why he opted for leather pants this night.  Hardly appropriate for paying off a debt.  Did he really hope to be able to get some dancing in tonight?  Maybe he did, just to work the stress out of his system.  Hurriedly, Omi shoved the wad of cash into the man's hand.  He chuckled as he counted the wad.

"Well.  It's been a long time coming, hasn't it, my boy?  Ever since I lent you money to get by at school and to pay off your rent...  It's a good thing I knew your father; Reiji Takatori, or else I might not have been so lenient..."

Omi shifted and bit his lip nervously.  He never liked talking about his father in the first place.  The man, though now deceased, was a monster to Omi.  Responsible for his mother's untimely suicide, his unpaid ransom and lack of care for his well-being, he was glad his now deceased uncle took him under his wing and brought him up; Suichi Takatori being more of a father to him than his birth father ever was.  Since Omi was the closest thing to an offspring the man had; Suichi Takatori, presumably without children, left all he had to the teenager.  However, Omi couldn't access the funds until he was twenty.  At first, it was okay, but then school demands came in too quickly, too heavily.  That was when Omi bumped into Tanaka and began the spiral of debt.  Omi shuddered, once again thanking his lucky stars that he mightn't have to see this guy again.   _What's taking him so long to count that money?  There's the right amount there..._

"There isn't enough here kid..."

----------------------------------

_Watching me wanting me_

I can feel you pull me down 

-----------------------------------

"Nani!?  There's... there's the exact amount!  I counted it myself; it can't be wrong!  It's exactly what I owe you."

The man pocketed the wad, his eyes glowing at Omi.  The teen pressed his back to the wall behind him, unable to move anywhere.  Tanaka was too close for comfort now, invading Omi's personal space.  One hand pressed on the wall against Omi's head, the other on Omi's chest.

"Didn't you know? You owe me interest for such late payment.  Another fifty thousand yen, I make it out to be..."

Omi paled.  "Fi... fifty thousand yen?" He croaked.

"To be paid in the next week." The man added.

"How am I going to get fifty thousand yen within the next week?" Omi said, nervous.  No way was his job as a florist going to be able to pay off something like that.  Not when he needed to save up for the next rent pay.

"Are you telling me you can't pay?"

Omi shuddered at Tanaka's voice now.  Not only the voice, but his breath.  It stank of alcohol.  The thought of the man being drunk only just hitting him sickened Omi.  He suddenly felt even more uncomfortable, being stuck being this massive hulk and a wall.  All he wanted now was to be home, curled up in bed and this man as far from him as possible, let alone here with the guy's hand on his chest.

"I... I can't.  In two or three weeks, maybe, but not in the next week..."

"Well, maybe you should pay me in another way then..."

Omi hated the contact of the man's hand against his chest, but he hated his lips pressed against his own even more.  More than that, he hated the way the other hand moved off the wall and slid down his leg and towards his inner thigh.  Omi's yell of fear was muffled behind the forced kiss.  He could feel the man attempt at putting his tongue into Omi's sealed mouth.  Vainly, Omi attempted to push Tanaka off him, or kick him in the balls.  Neither worked.  Omi was pressed too hard against the wall for his arms to be of any use, and his feet were trodden on by the other man's size eights.  Fear gripped Omi's heart and soul as he was aware of the intrusive hand on his thigh clumsily attempting to unzip the only thing protecting Omi's virginity at this moment.  Tears pricked the blue eyes as he realised he was affectively paralysed and in a very vulnerable position under this bulk of a drunk.  Silently, Omi prayed.  _Oh God... God please, no.  Don't let him, please don't let him...  Someone help!_

--------------------------

_Saving me raping me_

_Watching me_

--------------------------

Suddenly, the weight was off Omi's chest and the teen was allowed to breathe, even if he was now sprawled on the ground.  Lifting a hand, Omi touched his forehead and looked at his hand in the dim light.  He must have banged his head on the ground.  His head was bleeding liberally and giving him a major headache.  Strange gurgling noises caught Omi's wavering attention.  Looking behind him, Omi realised what it was and it scared him.  The debt shark was the one making strangled gurgling noises.  It didn't help that someone had their head buried in his neck.  At first, Omi thought the stranger was kissing Tanaka on the neck for some strange reason.  Then he slumped to the ground and Omi could see that there was a large hole in his neck which bled freely.  The man looked like a fish out of water as he flailed before suddenly just stopping, stone dead.

Omi painfully lifted his head to look at his 'saviour'.  

The dim light didn't give much to allow the teen to see the man's face, but he could tell that he was a red head, with a slender, tall frame.  His ultimately pale skin almost shone in the light, giving him an ethereal look.  However, most of his body was concealed in leather and silk.  Omi was uncertain, but although he was grateful for the man, he couldn't help but feel an aura of danger around his saviour.  Silently and exhaustedly, Omi was unable to keep his eyes open for any longer.  He'd never admit he'd fainted from the shock of the ordeal.  One thought lingered though, even after darkness claimed him.  

He thought the man was enchanting...

_------------------------------------_

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_------------------------------------_

___________________________________________________________

Anime: Konnichiwa, minna-san!  Another fic up, but this time, a Weiss fic!  Definitely a change for me.  AU, but with a few odd things here and there from the original that I decided to keep for consistency.  But as you may have noticed, Oaka ISN'T Omi's cousin here.

Anya: Where did you find all this gore and material?

Anime: Well... I kinda borrowed a muse from a friend...

Anya: *suspicious* Who...?

Anime: ShadowYami *twiddles thumbs*

Anya: Which muse?

Siren: Greetings, Anya...

Anya: O.O!!!  *runs off*

Anime: *blink blink*  Well, guess she won't turn up for this fic too often then...

Siren: *smiles, baring fangs* Pity...

Anime: ^_^! Eh heh…  Find a blood bank if you must...


	2. Hello

**FALLEN**

**CHAPTER 2 – HELLO**

_ Anime the Fallen Angel_

******

_What happened...  How did I end up back home?  And what happened to Tanaka...?_

Omi clamped his motorcycle, submerged in his thoughts.  That morning when he woke, he first thought he was dreaming the whole thing; the debt, Tanaka and the attempted rape on him.  After all, he was in his own bed, in his own bedclothes.  However, Omi noticed too many things out of place for the whole event to be a dream.  The cut on his head, although now clean with only a thin bandage covering the tiny wound; his blue shirt and leather pants neatly hanging on the back of his door; the bedroom window which was always shut at night now letting the free wind in...

"Tsukiyono!  Hurry up; the last bell is going to go soon!"

Omi turned and nodded at his classmate, putting on a smile.  Grabbing his book bag, Omi walked into the school building.  Just before he entered the threshold, a raindrop fell on his nose.  Looking up, Omi watched as the rain clouds gathered overhead.  A slow shudder crept up Omi's back.  Turning, Omi ran all the way to his class room before the first bell.

-------------------------------------------

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

-------------------------------------------

******

"Finally!"

"That isn't like you, Omi.  You usually like school."

"Hai, I know.  It's just I had a lot on my mind.  That's all."

"That cut for one.  Maybe walking into that door knocked a few brain cells out, ne?  More chance for the rest of us to look smart then!"

Omi laughed along with the rest of his classmates as he clipped his helmet on his head.  Mounting the vehicle, Omi kick started the engine, looking up and smiling at the group.

"Ja, minna."

"Ja, Tsukiyono.  See you after the weekend!"

His engine roaring, Omi sped away from the school.  His mind whirred.  _Walking into a door... not very original but at least everyone else bought it...  What in Hell happened last night, anyway?  Who was that guy?  Was he the one to get me home?  But how?  How did he know where I live?_  Stopping at the deserted traffic lights, Omi took the opportunity to take a deep breath and calm himself.  _Get a grip, Tsukiyono... He saved your life.  No need to be so suspicious..._  

The traffic lights switched to amber.

_He did save me from Tanaka, after all.  I wonder who he was..._

"Omi..."

_Huh?_

"Omi...kun!"

Omi managed to stop his motorcycle, straining his hearing.  He glanced around, searching for the faint voice.

"Omi...!"

Snapping his head to the sideway, the honey-haired teen spotted something move in the alleyway opposite him.  Switching off the engine and wheeling his motorcycle to the sidewalk, Omi glanced around, a little wary.  Last time he was in an alley...

"H..help..."

"OAKA!?"

_Oh my God... What happened!?_

Getting to his knees, Omi held the girl in his arms, shocked.  Oaka was dressed in what looked to be party clothes.  However, slashes and blood was scattered all over her attire.  More crimson liquid was present on her face, arms and legs.  Wounds, some small, others gaping, were the source of such blood loss.  Omi was at loss for words but managed to squeeze out a question.

"Who did this to you!?  Oaka, who!?"

"A...a man..... he had... red hair... Omi..." Oaka whispered, eyes brimming.  "Make the pain stop... please..."

_A man with red hair?  But who... no..._Omi held the girl tighter and looked up.

"HELP!  Someone, help us!" Omi shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping for someone to hear.  Thankfully, a passer-by spotted the duo in the alley and started calling for help themselves.  Feeling a tug on his shirt, Omi looked down at Oaka's blood-stained hand gripping his school shirt.

"Omi...  I want to tell you..."

"Save your strength, Oaka.  It won't be long now.  It won't be.  An ambulance should be here soon; I know it."_ Please stay alive..._

"Omi... I..."

"...Oaka..?" Omi whispered, his own eyes tearing up.  _No... no, Oaka.  Please don't...  You'll be okay!_

"I... I... Aishiteru... Omi-kun...  I'm glad that I known you..."

Slowly, Oaka's eyes slid shut.  Disbelievingly, Omi gently shook the girl in his arms.  "Oaka?  Wake up Oaka... Oaka!?"

The girl remained still in his arms, the red from her wounds now staining Omi's hands and more of his clothes.  People were milling around now, watching Omi vainly trying to wake the lifeless girl.

"OAKA!!!!!"

_Why...?_

--------------------------------------------------

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I am your mind giving you_

_Someone to talk to_

_Hello_

----------------------------------------------------

******

"A sixteen year old teenage girl was found yesterday afternoon in an alleyway off Ichiban Road, wounded.  She soon died after discovery due to extensive blood loss from several wounds on her body.  Police are investigating..."

Yohji flipped the channel and turned sympathetically to the youngest florist, who looked so lost now the police had left.  Omi lifted his knees closer to his chin, staring at the closed flower shop door.  Ken reached across the table and placed a tentative hand on Omi's shoulder.

"Hey, Omi.  Will you be alright?"

Omi seemed to think about it for a minute before looking up at Yohji and Ken, a slight smile on his lips.

"H...hai.  I'll be fine.  I think the initial shock.... I think I'm fine now."

"You sure?  You still look pale."

"I'm sure."

Taking a deep breath, Omi placed his feet on the floor and stood.  He turned towards the stairs that will take him to the apartment upstairs.

"I think... I think I'll go out tonight.  You know, to get it out of my system?"

"Good idea." Yohji said, stubbing out his cigarette.  "We haven't been out in a long time, especially you, Omi.  A man's night out is exactly what we..."

Omi shook his head, still smiling faintly.  "Iie.  I want to go by myself." 

With that, Omi went to his room, mechanically moving through his clothes for something to go to the club in.

An hour after sunset, Omi was tapping his foot to the beat at the local nightclub.  His arms were crossed casually against his chest, the red silk shirt folding lightly on itself.  His single chain that hung across one side of his black trousers swung to Omi's tapping; the spikes around his collar and wristbands shining in the flashing light.  Omi smiled at the crowd, keeping out of dancing for a bit.

-----------------------------------------------

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?"

Omi jumped suddenly at the voice.  Turning his head, he was shocked to see the tall lean figure of the redheaded man who saved him only two nights ago.  His crushed black velvet shirt was unbuttoned at the top, showing off the pale, smooth chest.  Silk black tailored trousers hugged the man's legs possessively, the black leather shoes doing the same for his feet.  Omi gulped and turned his head away, feeling a slow creeping blush across his cheeks.

"Why...why do you ask?"

"You took a nasty fall."

_Just a fall?  You forgot that I was also nearly raped...._ Omi shook that thought away and shrugged.

"I've been better.  No big deal."

"Here."

Omi stared at the glass that was put under his nose.  A dark liquid surrounded the crystal-like ice.  He took the glass and couldn't help but throw the man a suspicious glance.  The man drank from a bottle, seemingly unaware of the look.  Omi stared at the slender throat as it swallowed gracefully.  Finally, the man removed the bottle from his lips.

"I haven't drugged it or anything." He said quietly.

Embarrassed, Omi took a tentative sip from the glass.  The cola was cool and slid down his own throat easily.  Omi stared at the glass, using it as a distraction from staring at the man.

"Who... who are you?"

"No one you know."

"I realise that.  Why did you save me?"

A new song started playing.  The people on the dance floor changed their dance moves to the Latin sounding tunes.  Omi felt the man shrug.

"No reason."

Silence maintained between the two.  Omi glanced around the room.  A free table caught his eyes and Omi decided he needed to sit.  Walking to the table, he half hoped the man would follow.  Somehow, Omi felt as if this man was someone he could talk to without fear.  Omi sat without looking up.  It was a while before the man sat down opposite, not meeting Omi's blue eyes.  Omi could tell under this new light that the man's eyes were a more violet colour than that of his own eyes.

"My...I'm Omi.  What's your name?"

The man took another swig from his bottle before pausing.

"...Aya."

Omi diverted his gaze to the dance floor, feeling like an intruder all of a sudden._  What am I doing!?  Flirting?  With this GUY?  I must be screwed in the head._

"You're in shock." Aya said in a tone that was more of a statement than a question.  "Why are you here, after what happened?"

The question caught Omi off guard.  He thought for a while before answering.  

"Well...er.... Tanaka isn't here anymore..."

"Not him.  Your friend.  She died yesterday, didn't she."

Omi snapped his head up, surprised.  _How does he know about Oaka?!_

"I... I don't know what you're talking about."

Aya shrugged, finishing off his bottle. "Might be none of my business."

"How did you know....?"

_"A...a man..... he had... red hair... Omi..."   _

"Rumours."

Omi shifted uncomfortably, unsure around the redhead Aya's company now.

"I didn't kill her, if that's what you're thinking."

Omi stood up, a little angry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!  Why are you assuming all this of me!?"

"Because it's the truth.  You're simply lying to yourself.  You're hiding."

Omi seethed at the blasé approach Aya was assuming.  But for some reason, Omi's eyes stung with tears that had suddenly sprung up.  As much as he hated it, there was truth in Aya's bluntness.  

----------------------------------------------------------

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

----------------------------------------------------------

Aya stood now and turned away.  Omi watched as Aya headed to the exit, not giving Omi any farewell or apology.  Gulping down the rest of his Coke, Omi rushed after Aya, grabbing his own leather jacket from the cloakroom on the way.  Bursting into the cool night air, Omi shrugged his jacket on, looking frantically for Aya.  He spotted the taller man turning the corner and followed.

"Aya!  Wait!"

Omi caught up with the man, panting.  Looking up, Omi suppressed a gasp.  Aya looked more inhuman in the night.  His paleness accented by the moonlight, his body seeming more guarded.  His eyes were harsh too, as they stared down at the younger teen.  Omi found it hard to find his voice.

"You... I ... you.. owe."

"An apology?  For what?"

Omi practically bit his tongue, nervous, afraid and embarrassed.  "For... for..."

"For showing you the truth?  Can't you take it?"

Omi shrunk under Aya's glare and his change from unbothered a minute ago to the disdain of now.  Aya continued.

"Stop lying to yourself, kid.  She's gone.  Tanaka's gone.  Get over it.  Things happen. If you have any sense, you'd take the opportunity to find a way to survive."

With that, Aya left Omi to stare at his feet, shivering.  A tear finally broke through Omi's defence as he realised the truth...

-----------------------------------------

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

------------------------------------------


	3. Bring Me Back To Life

**FALLEN**

**CHAPTER 3 – BRING ME TO LIFE**

_ Anime the Fallen Angel_

******

_"I'm Omi.  What's your name?  _

"..._Aya"_

_Aya.... That's a nice name..._

_"Well...er.... Tanaka isn't here anymore..."_

_"Not him.  Your friend.  She died yesterday, didn't she."_

_How did you know?  You said you heard rumours.... but.... How?_

_"You're simply lying to yourself.  You're hiding."_

_Was I that transparent?  Was I really and truly?  How could you tell?_

_"An apology?  For what? For showing you the truth?  Can't you take it?"_

_No... I couldn't take the truth.  But why did you concern yourself with it?  Why?  Why?  Why? Who are you...._

Omi stared at his ceiling from his bed, his mind whirring.  He tried grasping for answers, but he might as well try and grab steam with his bare hands.  Omi curled up, staring at the clothes that were scattered all over the room from when he came home.  Now, only in his night clothes, Omi found no refuge in his little sanctuary.  He felt cold.  Nothingness in his core from the past four days.  

--------------------------------------------------------------

_How can you see through my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Restlessly, Omi tried turning over and forced himself to rest.

******

"And if we add the first generation DNA into the nitrogen fourteen environment and obtain a second generation that produces equal volumes of light and medium genetic material, what can we determine from this experiment?" 

The teacher glanced over her class momentarily, seeing no one offering to answer the question.  She decided to ask one of her reliable students who could be guaranteed to answer correctly.

"Tsukiyono.  What kind of replication can we find in this experiment?"

Omi squinted a little at the blackboard, trying to make sense of the chalky writing and diagrams.  He glanced down at his book, his own handwriting swimming before his eyes.

"Er....."

"Omi?"

Omi looked up and was face to face with his teacher.  She looked concerned and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You don't look very well, Omi.  Is everything alright?"

"Mariko-san!  Omi had to speak to the police yesterday about Oaka."

"Oh... that's right..."

Omi cringed a little, feeling almost the entire classroom staring at him with pity.  He hated it.  It wasn't warm, or caring.  Later, Mariko-san decided that Omi wasn't fit to remain in school and sent him home.

"Due to shock." was Mariko-san's reasoning.

This was how he was now sitting in Yohji's car, being driven back to their shared apartment/ flowershop.

"I told you Omi.  Myself and Ken; you should've listened.  You need your rest.  Finding and having a wounded woman die in your arms is nothing to take lightly.  You can't assume everything will be alright..."

_Thank you for being so tactful, Yohji-kun..._  "I know.  And for the tenth and final time, I'm sorry, Yohji-kun..." Omi replied quietly, staring out of the window.

Yohji extinguished his cigarette and glanced apologetically at the younger.  "I'm not helping, am I?  Gomen ne."

Immediately upon returning in the Koneko, Ken bustled the quiet boy up into his room with a mug of hot chocolate, ordering Omi to rest.  Omi simply sat on his bed when Ken left, staring at the floor.  Omi found his mind wandering to a certain red head...

--------------------------------------------------------

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you found it there and lead it back home_

---------------------------------------------------------

******

Omi frowned and lifted his legs, lying flat out on his bed.  _Aya...  Look what you've done to me.  How do you do it?  Make me see what I don't want to?  And make me feels so empty, but so fulfilled?  What is it about you?_  Turning over, Omi now stared outside his window, trying to file his mind into order.  Omi quietly thought about Aya.  His dark red hair...  His violet eyes that can burn or freeze.  The way his throat moved when he swallowed.  The way he walked; so much like a predator, strutting sexily and broody...

_What am I thinking!?  How can I!?  I loved Oaka, and now I'm thinking about Aya?  Possibly the man who hurt her!  It makes no sense at all.  Why should I think of him at all, let alone develop a crush on him..._ Omi bolted up, shocked.  He couldn't believe he let his mind delude him so much.

---------------------------------------------------

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

-----------------------------------------------------

_Fancy him!?  How could I fancy him!?  I'm not... not gay, am I?  How can I be?  I had a crush... loved, Oaka.  How can that be?  'sides, he made it perfectly clear that he doesn't like me.  I'm weak, he's strong.  He's beautiful, I'm worthless.  I'm not worthy, and he's admirable...  Wha... How?_

Confused, Omi sub-consciously grabbed his work apron and ventured down in his school shirt and pants.  The minute he walked into the Koneko, Ken stopped Omi.

"Omi, what are you doing down with your apron on?  You should be resting."

_Erm...._ "I couldn't just lie there, Ken-kun.  I need to do something before I go mad..." _Literally..._

"Omi..."

"Please, Ken?  Just for two or three hours?  Until the rush is over."

"One and a half." Ken resigned, sighing.  "but promise me you would go straight up, okay?"

"Hai.  Thanks, Ken."

Yohji sent Ken a questioning look when he finally spotted Omi watering some of the flower displays.  Ken shook his head before suddenly being surrounded by a crowd of girls.  The rush hour began...

--------------------------------------------

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

-------------------------------------------

An hour and three quarters of another later, Ken managed to break free of the school girls and herded Omi back upstairs.  Omi collapsed onto his bed, gasping from the hard work he had just done.  The girls didn't hoard him as much as they used to though, thankfully.  Omi pulled out of his pocket a delicate little flower he managed to sneak up.  An iris.  Taking a deep breath, Omi smelt its scent.  He wasn't sure, but he thought Aya's name meant Iris.  Taking in the smell, Omi let his mind wander freely. 

_This is stupid.  Here I am, smelling an iris, thinking about him.  Am I really asking for trouble? What was I thinking!?  I'm so stupid. I want to get over him; think of Oaka.  Oaka...  Why did she have to die?  Wonder when's the funeral...  Should I go?  Do I have the right to?  I bet her parents don't think so.  One look at me, and they probably would send me away.  I'm useless...  A florist, hardly able to support himself, currently struggling through school, thinking about the one who..._

Growling, Omi sat up and frowned, angry with himself.  He leaned forward, staring at the flower in his hand as if it suddenly sprouted another flower head in front of him.  Sadly, Omi smelt the flower again.  _I think I know why I like Aya...  He makes me feel alive..._

-------------------------------------------

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

--------------------------------------------

******

_Stupid stupid stupid!  Yohji-kun and Ken-kun would've realised I'm gone by now!_

Omi fidgeted from foot to foot, arguing with himself.  The nightclub he was sure he would find Aya in was in front of him.  Omi looked down at his clothes.  A black cotton shirt with red lining, black pants and shoes.  No spikes or collar.  Just a simple silver chain and stud.  _I'm not looking to impress.  I don't want to impress.  I shouldn't impress..._

Reciting his mantra to himself, Omi walked through the threshold.  Blaring music, bright lights and heat hit him instantaneously, making Omi nearly lose grip on what he was thinking.  _Find Aya, get over him, leave.  Got that, Tsukiyono!?  Find, erase, leave._

"You're back."

Omi whirled around and was face to face with Aya.  The red head held a cool glare against Omi's wide eyed stare.

"You were looking for me."

Omi nodded slowly.  He'd come to accept that he couldn't hide much from Aya.  Omi was relieved to find though, that his voice hadn't abandoned him.  "We need to talk."

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

******

Omi insisted on buying the drinks this time, even though he knew he should be saving.  A bottle of beer each later, Omi found them a table in a corner where they could talk without trouble.  Aya sat indifferently, looking at Omi through slits for eyes, waiting for him to say his piece.  Omi gulped down a mouthful of beer.  _Nothing like a bit of Dutch courage..._ Taking a deep breath, Omi launched straight into his speech.

"I want to know more about you.  Why you come to this club, how long and what for.  I want to know why you saved me from Tanaka, how you really knew about Oaka and why you were so concerned last night.  I need to know.  I want to know.  I have to know..."

"So you can get over me?"

_Damn my transparentness..._ "That obvious?" Omi asked, shocked.

"Just a bit.  Your desperation gave it away."

_Desperate!?_ Omi blushed and turned his face away, taking another swig from his bottle.  Aya did the same, more slowly.  Omi centred himself and faced Aya again.

"Well?"

Aya waited for a while before making his cool eyes meet Omi.  Aya leaned on the tabletop, moving closer to Omi.  Omi leaned back a little, trying to keep his mind on breaking his fascination with the man in front of him.

"You want to get over me?  Then let me give you reason to.  I killed him.  I hated Tanaka and so I killed him. You were merely in the way.  You saw how I killed him?"

Omi nodded slowly, nervous.  "H...hai...  You cut his neck open."

"Not quite, but close enough.  As for your girlfriend; I don't know and I don't care.  For all I care, she could have been messing in things she shouldn't have."

Omi couldn't help but keep his eye contact with Aya, watching as Aya's eyes began to smoulder with each syllable.

"I'm a very dangerous man, kid.  More dangerous than you could ever imagine.  I could kill you, right here, right now, and still walk out without people stopping me.  I could do to you what I did to Tanaka, and no one would know.  I'm a murderer, kid, and if you want to live, you'd stay well away."

Aya sat back, and took a swig of beer, observing Omi for a reaction.  Omi looked down at his own bottle of beer, only half empty right now.  His heart beat faster as he realised something during Aya's talk.  The stare Aya gave Omi.... It felt exactly the same way as the stares he felt for the past few nights whenever he came into the club.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You've been watching me, haven't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I felt your stare.  Don't deny it.  Please."

Aya frowned.  The kid wasn't trying very hard to try and get over him.

"Not going the right way for getting over me kid..."

"I know..."

"Why?"

"I...I don't know.  I find you.... fascinating, and I don't know why."

"I told you that I can easily kill..."

"But only if you have a good reason, right?  You killed Tanaka because he was assaulting me."

"And I could kill you for annoying me."

"Not a good enough reason for you, though."

"Don't talk about me like you know me kid, because..."

"Because I don't?  Okay, so I don't know you.  Now you know how it feels to have someone talk about you like that.  But part of me wants to.... know."

-------------------------------------------------------

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

-------------------------------------------------------

Aya stood up suddenly, frowning.  Omi could see from his whole body that Aya was not happy, and for a moment, truly thought Aya was going to kill him.

"Forget about me, kid.  Forget about me.  You're not worth my time."

"A...Aya..."

"Forget it, kid."

Aya turned away from Omi and started walking.  Omi stared at his still half empty bottle, depressed.  Rather than cure his obsession, he made it stronger.  Now, he felt he couldn't get Aya out of his mind.  Drinking down the rest of his beer, Omi stood and left the club.  Unexpectedly, he found Aya leaning against a wall outside.  Taking this final chance, Omi walked up to Aya, head held high.

"You care, don't you?"

"Care?"

"You care.  You care that I'm getting close.  You care that I was hurt yesterday.  You cared that Tanaka was going to hurt me and you took me home.  If you didn't care, you wouldn't talk to me, or save me; right?"

Aya just stared at Omi with a cool and bored look.  He snorted quietly before folding his arms.

"I was bored.  You were pathetic.  I thought that by saving you that night, you could've learnt something.  I was wrong.  There's nothing more for you in me."

With that, Aya pushed away from the wall and walked away, leaving a broken Omi standing alone.  _There's gotta be more than this... Aya.... Please._

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

----------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Tourniquet

**FALLEN**

**CHAPTER 4 Ð TOURNIQUET**

_ Anime the Fallen Angel_

******

"You sure you'll be alright, Omi?

"Hai! You guys go on. If the old lady needs any help, I'll help her. You guys go on your holiday.

Ken frowned a little, not taken in completely by Omi's false smile and pale face. Yohji honked his horn again, impatient. Ken nodded and signalled to Yohji that he'd be a minute. Ken turned to Omi again.

"Okay, so the old lady would take on all the shifts from now on until Yohji and I get back. And you know she won't check the flat, but don't take it as an excuse to trash the place. You don't have to work at all for the next two weeks. I went shopping yesterday, so there's plenty of food in the place. The number of the beach...

"Ken-kun! I'm not a kid! You're starting to sound like my Uncle Suichi.

Ken laughed at the observation and patted Omi on the shoulder. "Gomen. Well, I suppose I can trust you to take care of yourself...

The car horn blasted again, Yohji's voice following. "Hidaka! The chibi can take care of himself! Now hurry up before I drive off and leave you behind!

"Hai, Yohji! In a minute. Anyway, the number to the beach house Yohji's girlfriend is letting us use is by the phone. Call us if anything happens. And don't strain yourself now that the holidays are here, you need to...

The screech of tyres alerted Ken and Omi. Ken yelled and shouted for Yohji to stop and wait for him. Omi, laughing and waving his work and room mates off, turned and walked through the back entrance of the Koneko flat, making his way to the apartments above. He hardly shut the door to the living area before his smile faded and he sat alone in the quiet room, a cup of coffee in his hands. The heat of the liquid hardly help him at all. In fact, it accented how much he longed for human warmth and contact by him.

----------------------------

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

-----------------------------

******

Night fell, but Omi didn't care, now sitting in darkness. Sometime later, Omi grabbed his long empty cup and ventured into the kitchen. The bright light blinded him as the kitchen switch was flicked up. Moving like a zombie, Omi washed the mug and made a sandwich. Almost unnoticeably, he nicked his finger with the knife. He watched as the small cut welled up in red, the little dome of fluid shining and reflecting his face. Omi shut his eyes, faintly thinking about the night before.

_Why doesn't he care? Why? Maybe I was right; I'm turning gay, and he isn't. I probably scared him off. But did he have to be so cold, regardless? Maybe I should've told him the truth. That I was more than fascinated... I'm going to regret ever meeting up with him for the rest of my life now... I shouldn't have gotten involved in this in the first place!_

Omi frowned at his cut finger. The little nick only allowed a single drop of red fall; no more, no less. Only, that little drop didn't feel enough.

------------------------------------------------------

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

-------------------------------------------------------

Omi hardly ate his bloodied sandwich. Instead, he binned half of it uneaten and went his pre-programmed way to his room. Sitting on the floor, Omi stared at the little collection he had in front of him, thinking.

_Why!? Why should I feel like this!? This isn't fair. Why me!? WHY ME!? Why should I feel this!? Why should I lose people I care for? Uncle Suichi, Kaasan, Oaka!? Why did they have to die!? And Tanaka; why did I ever trust him!? Or my father for that matter!? Why why why!?_

As he thought each why, Omi had picked up the small fruit knife and reopened the cut on his finger, watching the little dome of blood spring up again.

----------------------------------------------------

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost?_

----------------------------------------------------

_I don't deserve this life! What have I ever done to deserve it? Why? What's the whole purpose of all of this!? WHY!?_

Hot burning tears fell down Omi's face as he made another tiny cut under the first cut, forcing more blood out of this one. The red simply mingled with the tears that fell on the finger earlier and made a little path down his hand onto the floor.

_Why....? Why God? Why? Why did you have to do this to me? Take away those I trusted and loved. Make me meet this... this uncaring, selfish, cold.... beautiful man... and make me care for him!? Where in Hell is the point in that!?_

Omi continued his silent tirade as he cried. Discarding the fruit knife temporarily, Omi curled up and cried.

_I can't take this anymore. I can't... I just can't... I want to escape. I want to rid myself of all this!!_ Omi wiped his eyes and stared at nothing. _What am I doing.... Cutting my finger like this... and what are all these things doing in front of me... What was I thinking? He isn't worth all this. Am I really doing this because of him? How stupid. He wouldn't care anyway. Why should he? He made that very clear. Give it up, Omi. Get over it. He isn't worth MY blood._

----------------------------

_My God _

_My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God _

_My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

----------------------------

Sighing, Omi reached down to pick up the other, sharper knife he brought into his room, wanting to put it away. _He isn't worth..._ "AH!" Omi winced, holding onto his hand. Without thinking, he had grabbed the blade rather than the handle. Now a line of thick blood had sprung up to escape; shining in the moonlit room of Omi's. Omi's breath didn't slow from the adrenaline as he stared at the perfect line of crimson across his palm. A thought occurred to Omi as he stared at the slit.

_It hurt... It hurt... but it made me forget. I forgot I was hurting inside..._

Tentatively, Omi lifted the knife with the bloodied edge. Nervously, he leaned the sharp edge against the skin of his forearm. _I shouldn't do this... I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't do this. Ishouldn'tdothis...._

"AH! Kuso...

More tears of pain sprung up as Omi slid the knife across his arm. Blood welled up in the fresh wound. Omi fought back his choke of tears and stared at the cut he just made, staring at it, wondering why he did it.

_Why....? I'm so stupid. Nothing is worth this. Nothing. Nothing nothing nothing! I shouldn't be cutting myself. I should be studying. I should be taking a bath then going to bed! I should be watching TV! Anything but this..._

Omi continued staring at the blood. Omi's mind swam as he watched it quiver whilst he shook. As his mind wandered in the mist of confusion, Omi's eyes started to water, forming the image of the one person he didn't want to see; the one whose hair almost matches the colour of his blood. Aya... Aya's eyes just looked at Omi in disdain before Omi gasped in realisation and blinked, erasing the image from his mind. Angrily, Omi growled, gripping the knife harder.

_Are you happy now, Aya!? You thought I was weak. You thought I was pathetic. Would someone like that be holding a knife and cutting themselves!? Would they!?. _

------------------------------------

_Do you remember me_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side_

_Or will you forget me_

-------------------------------------

  
"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW AYA!?" Omi screamed in his room, anger and pain overtaking him. The blood from his arm seeped away from the cut and explored the surrounding area before drying. Unsatisfied, Omi turned his arm over, exposing the veins that were so close to the surface of his skin. So vulnerable. So full of red anger...

_God forgive me... _

"AH!!!!

----------------------------------------------------

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost?_

----------------------------------------------------

Omi gasped, letting his tears flow. His wrist now shone with red in the moonlight. Shuddering and shivering, Omi gazed down at the slash; half satisfied with the pain it gave that distracted him. The crimson formed a lake, then river, and then a dripping waterfall as it stained the carpet. Omi cried silently to himself, holding onto the knife. The blood flow slowed. Omi noticed and wasn't willing to give up.

Grabbing the leather coat strap that came from his own jacket, Omi wrapped it tightly around the top of his slash, the leather pressing against the previous cut. Omi hissed in pain, satisfied with how it hurt.

_The more it hurts on the outside, the less it does on the inside. Makes sense. Makes perfect sense. Why didn't I do this before?_

Omi tied the strap, now tightly wound around his arm, biting into his flesh. The make-shift tourniquet forced blood out of his wrist, making it pour more readily. Clenching his arm, Omi brought the knife up to make another cut, to cause more pain. Surprised, Omi found the knife feeling heavier than normal. Ignoring it, he managed to raise the knife and made another cut, forcing a gasping cry from him.

----------------------------

_My God _

_My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God _

_My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

-----------------------------

Leaning against the wall, Omi's hair started sticking to his forehead._ When did it get so hot in here? And how did I get so weak? I can't even sit up properly anymore... What am I doing...._

Omi's eyes flickered to the stain on his carpet. The red was drying now, making its mark forever in his room. Omi shuddered as fresh tears sprung up to flow down his face._ I'm so pathetic... but what can I do now? No one here cares.... maybe it's best if I leave. Why should someone like me stay around? I should've died a long time ago..._

------------------------------------

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

-----------------------------------

A sigh of cool air hit Omi in the face, making him open his eyes. His vision swam with sweat, sudden fatigue and tears. But he could still make out someone in his room, climbing through the window. Tall, lean, staring down at him. A familiar stare. Disdain? No... 

_Aya...?_

The figure bent down and held Omi's face, making him look at him. Aya's violet eyes glowed angrily. Omi didn't have the strength to register the look.

"What were you thinking!? Is anything really worth killing yourself over!?" Aya hissed.

Omi tried speaking, but only managed tired, incoherent mumbles as he tried vainly to push Aya away. Aya's face seemed to soften. With surprising gentleness, Aya undid the tourniquet, making Omi's blood flow naturally. Next, Aya removed his shirt, using it to wrap the bloody arm. Omi couldn't help but stare through half open eyes at the smooth chest of the man who caused him such pain. He felt himself gently falling towards it. His whole body relaxed as he was lifted from the floor and carried to his bed, his head leaning into the bare skin of the chest. Aya's flesh was cool, Omi found.

Gently, Omi was lowered onto the bed. For the next few hours, Aya had cleaned Omi's wounds, bandaging them and helping Omi into some night clothes. Omi frowned at one point at Aya.

"Wh....why?

Aya's violet eyes met Omi's blue. "I can't stand people who commit suicide over me.

Omi's eyes shut slowly as darkness crept into his mind, making him exhausted.

"You're always stopping me... trying to... make me hate you.... now you save me......

"Maybe you were right, then. You were the first person to dare say I cared kid.

"....Omi...... call me Omi...

"......

"I hate you.

------------------------------

_Will I be denied Christ_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_

_------------------------------_

___________________________________________________________

Anime: Oh God!!! I can't believe I nearly killed Omi-kun!

Trowa: ...

Anime: *****whimpers*** **As an angst muse, you scare me with your talent, Tro.

Trowa: *shrugs* You said you wanted angst...

Anime: *sigh* Hai hai... Oh! And before I forget, I wish to introduce two more muses in my steadily increasing team. I bring you Ashling Corby!

Ashling: *smiles and waves* Hey.

Anime: Songfic muse and a singing vampire! Perfect! Down side is, Anya is refusing to come anywhere near this... Oh, and last but not least, Quinn Owen Calhoun! Irish heart-throb and all round flirty type o' guy!

Quinn: Top o' the mornin' to ya. *wink*

Anime: ^_^ No official muse role, but here purely to keep me happy. I do so love the Irish!


	5. Everybody's Fool

**FALLEN**

**CHAPTER 5 Ð EVERYBODY'S FOOL**

_ Anime the Fallen Angel_

******

****

_I should get that crack on my ceiling fixed..._

Omi stared at the fissure above him, tired but fully awake. Drowsily, Omi glanced about his room. From his window..._ Where Aya came in..._ To the corner of his room, recently cleaned... _Where Aya found me and saved me..._

With a great sigh, Omi lifted himself off the bed. It had been three days. Three days since he had attempted to commit suicide. Three days since Aya saved him.

"Three days since I actually eaten anything decent...

Slowly, Omi crawled out of his bed and into the kitchen. He managed to put together some soup and toast without aggravating his tightly bandaged arm. Omi stared at the bandage as he drank and ate the hot food. _Aya had been so gentle.... why did he help me? What reason had he to? And how did he know where I lived? And what in the world was he doing here anyway!?_

Aya had climbed through Omi's window the night he nearly killed himself. It only occurred to him that Aya must have meant to find him. _But for what? And why through my window?_

Putting his dirty dishes away, Omi cleaned and dressed himself, the only difficulty being trying to get the thick bandage through his sleeve.

"What now...?" Omi asked himself, wondering what to do.

Ten minutes later, Omi was walking down the street, going no where in particular. However, he found himself by a fountain in the park. Sitting on the rim, he watched the world go by. Couples spending the day together, children playing, young people hanging out... 

------------------------------

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

------------------------------

A small group nearby caught his eye. Made up of six of his own male classmates, surrounding someone on a bench. Curious, Omi got up and ventured to the group.

"Ohayou, minna.

A couple of the boys turned and smiled at Omi. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Tsukiyono!

"Ohayou, Omi.

"What's up guys?

The figure on the bench stood up and smiled down at Omi. He blushed a little. A tall voluptuous woman stood before him, smiling casually. She held out a hand.

"Hello there. My name's Manx.

"He...Hello.

Earning several jealous glares from his classmates, Omi reached out and shook hands with Manx. Finally, he dared to raise his eyes to see Manx properly. She had long bright red hair, styled. Her red suit was fine for the top of her body, but her skirt was far too high to be legal or decent. Red stilettos helped the woman with her height. Omi finally determined two things...

_I can't be completely gay... and this woman looks like Yohji's last three girlfriends!_

Manx smiled and dropped her hand from the light shake. Not wanting to be out of the scene, one of Omi's friends spoke up.

"Hey, Tsukiyono. What happened to your arm?

Omi subconsciously tried hiding his arm behind his back, smiling sheepishly and thinking on his feet.

"I had an accident back at my place. Cut myself by accident when I slipped on the floor.

The guys tutted at Omi, some laughing. "Since when did you get so accident-prone, Omi?!

Omi laughed slightly with them, not believing that his friends were buying the excuse. Manx simply smiled along and checked her watch.

"It's been great talking to you boys, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave.

Most of the boys looked forlorn when she said that. Saying her goodbyes, Manx turned to leave. Every single male in the park couldn't help but stare at Manx's back, in one spot in particular. Many of the partnered men were begging for forgiveness a second later. Omi blinked and turned back to face his friends.

"So who was that?

"Every guy's dream..." One of the guys sighed.

"Forget about her man. No way is she going to consider any one of us. We're too young for one.

"Yeah. So tell us again how you cut your arm, Tsukiyono.

------------------------------------------------

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

-------------------------------------------------

******

Half an hour later, Omi managed to escape his friends and walked out of the park, cradling his arm. Several signatures were present on the bandages; the guys determined to sign his arm. Omi recalled the wincing pain from several of the pen stabs. Omi paused when he was under the park entry arch. Looking up, he was surprised to see Manx in front of him, leaning against a black car. She smiled and signalled for Omi to walk over.

--------------------------------------

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

---------------------------------------

"Hey, Omi. How are you?

"Erm... fine...

Manx smiled and looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes. "It's noon... would you have lunch with me?

Omi blinked in surprise. Without thinking, he nodded, slipping into Manx's car next to her. Minutes later, Omi was sitting opposite Manx after ordering sandwiches and drinks. Manx leaned back in her seat, legs crossed, one manicured nail tapping on her table top.

"Relax. To be honest, you're making me nervous.

Omi smiled and looked up. "I'm making YOU nervous? You don't seem the type to be scared around a teenager like me...

Manx laughed. Smiling, she looked away a little coyly. "Well, most of what I do is a cover-up. I act the way I do so people think I'm brave. To be honest, I'm as scared as hell.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

-------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you got me fooled.

Manx smiled. "Well, I did take acting classes when I was younger. Guess they came in handy.

Their meal came and they ate. They talked about anything in particular. School, friends, family, life in general. When their ice creams arrived, Manx looked pointedly at Omi, a mischievous smile forming on her lips.

"So, Omi. Any one Ôspecial' in your life?

Omi choked a little on the ice cream wafer he was eating and looked up, a little red faced.

"Spe...special?

Manx giggled. "You know, a special someone you can't stop thinking about. I'll spill if you would.

Omi smiled and blushed, staring down at his ice cream. _Gee.... personal much?!_

Manx sensed Omi's embarrassment and sat a little straighter, a little embarrassed herself. She giggled nervously and spooned her ice cream. "Gomen ne. I get very personal. It's just that, like I said, I don't get on very well with people my own age. I seem to... relate more to teenagers than I do with older people.

"No. That's okay, Manx. It's not your fault." Omi looked up smiling. "But I'll take you up on that offer. You go first.

Manx looked a little taken aback but then smiled and laughed. "Okay. There's this one guy actually. Tall, slim and drop dead gorgeous. And I mean that literally.

Manx sighed and stirred the melting ice cream at the bottom of her dish. "He's got such dazzling eyes too. I thought I knew him when I met him... but he wasn't who I thought he was.

"What do you mean?

"He was cold, mean, ruthless. He took the hopes and dreams I told him about and shredded them to pieces. He took my heart and ripped it apart, vein by vein.

Omi stared at his ice cream, a little uncomfortable. "I'm... sorry...

Manx brought herself from her angry stupor and smiled sheepishly at Omi. "Gomen ne. I didn't mean to get so intense. How about you? I told mine, you say yours.

Omi looked into his ice cream puddle, thinking. Shrugging to himself, Omi decided to go for it. She didn't strike him as the type to be utterly judgemental.

"Well... there's.... a guy...

Omi dared a glance. Manx looked a little surprised, but she didn't say anything, just looked curious. "Go on. This sounds good already.

Omi smiled lightly and carried on. "I only met him properly twice. He kind of saved my life.

Manx giggled quietly like a schoolgirl but otherwise remained quiet.

"But he confuses me. I saw him again after my rescue, and he listened to me talk for a while. But then he pushed me away. He was rude and mean and so uncaring. He made out like he didn't care about me at all. But then three nights ago, he found me bleeding in my room and helped me...

Omi stopped himself suddenly, realising he could've said too much. He looked up at Manx a little scared.

-------------------------------------------------

_Without the mask where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

--------------------------------------------------

Manx just shook her head. "This guy sounds like he's a real jerk, playing with your heart the way he is. You should forget about him.

Omi sighed, partially relieved, partly in declination. "I wish it was that easy. Aya has this... magnetism...

Omi looked up, suddenly sensing a shift in moods within his lunch partner. Manx was gripping her napkin tightly and looked a little shocked at Omi.

"Manx?

"Did you just say... Aya?

"Hai. What's wrong?

"Dark red hair. Violet eyes. Pale and handsome looking?

"Yeah...

Manx's expression darkened. "Forget about him, Omi. He's not worth it. Not worth anything. That jerk doesn't deserve someone like you.

"What do you mean?

"I know that Aya. He was the one who ripped my heart up.

Omi stared at Manx disbelieving. "What?

Manx looked away, diverting her angry glare at the traffic. "Aya. He messed around with me too. He's cold, calculating. He knows exactly how to get under your skin. He knows how to make you go mad with lust and then he tears you down. Believe me, Omi. You don't want to be mixed up with Aya.

-------------------------------------

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

-------------------------------------

Omi stared unrestrainedly. "You knew Aya? Is he really like that?

"You're in stage one right now, Omi. And I should've expected it. You see, when he was messing around with me, he was at it with someone else. A teenager in fact. A boy, no older than yourself. He did some disgusting things... I never forgave him. I never have and never will...

"But...." Omi couldn't believe what he was hearing. The same Aya?

Manx sighed, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry if this has been a shock to you, Omi. I just couldn't bear it if this is the same Aya we're talking about, and I didn't do anything to warn you.

Omi nodded. "I understand.... Thank you for telling me. In fact.... It sounds like we are talking about the one and the same... I can't believe I fell for him.

******

"There's more you need to know about Aya, Omi...

Omi looked away from the sun and at Manx. Her red hair was brighter in the setting sunlight, her expression more solemn. Omi nodded and faced the sunset.

"There's more? From what you've told me all afternoon.... It sounds like there couldn't be more.

"I know. And I know for the past couple of hours, I've said one thing over and over again. I need you to stay away from Aya. He's truly dangerous. And I've saved his deadliest secret for last.

Omi waited, listening. Manx played with her nails, waiting.

"Aya... well you see, ever since he left my hometown, I've been searching for him.

"Why?

"Omi... I told you that when I was seeing, Aya, he was seeing another person. A teenage boy, right?

"Yeah...

"And I noticed a pattern in his dates. Always at night. Always at a certain nightclub. Never during the day. I always tried to get him to come out with me for a walk in the park during the day. But never...

Omi waited, sensing something big in where Manx was going.

"Omi... Aya.... Aya's not human.

"What?!

"Aya's a vampire.

------------------------------------------------------

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

------------------------------------------------------

Omi bolted up, staring at Manx. "What!? Slow down. I don't believe this...

Manx stood up, looking deadly serious. "I mean it Omi. I was like you. I didn't believe it myself when I found out. But you have to believe me. I've been searching for Aya, because I want revenge.

Omi shook his head and turned away. "You're mad, Manx!

Omi hardly walked far when Manx shouted at Omi. "He killed my family!

That made Omi pause. For some reason, that rung clear and true with him. _And why not? He did kill Tanaka..._

Manx came up next to Omi, a little teary eyed. "The teenage boy he was seeing at the same time as me? That was my little brother. I found out one night when I came home. Aya had stood me up. I walked into my house, and.... and my whole family. My mother, my father. Both dead. My little brother barely clinging onto life. He was so innocent... my little Daisuke..." Manx wiped her eyes from the memories. "Before he died, Daisuke told me... he was seeing someone. That his boyfriend was the one who killed the family. I asked him who it was, to describe his boyfriend to me. We didn't know he was seeing anyone at the time, you see.... Then you know what Daisuke said? He said that his boyfriend had red hair. Was pale skinned. Violet eyes. Violet eyes, Omi. I asked Daisuke whether his boyfriend was Aya. But before he did, he died. In my arms.... Blood loss. The post mortem on my parents showed that they died from wounds to the neck and extensive blood loss. But there wasn't enough blood in our house to have come from my parents...

Manx finally collapsed into tears, sinking to her knees. Omi stared in disbelief at the heartfelt confession. Bending down, Omi placed his hand on Manx's shoulder. "Manx...? Will you be alright?

Looking up, Manx nodded slightly and wiped her eyes. "Gomen ne, Omi... I must look a sight.

"Not at all. You're beautiful.

Manx smiled gratefully and stood up, straightening her skirt. She looked at Omi intensely. "Omi... please do me a favour. Don't try to find Aya. This is my fight. I need to find him. Wipe him from the face of this Earth. Make him pay for killing my family. I don't want you involved.

"But Manx...

"You know why I waited for you outside the park today, Omi?

Omi shook his head in response.

"I waited because you remind me of him. My little brother Daisuke. He looks almost like you, but you have deeper blue eyes and brown hair. You're so much like him, I actually thought my little Daisuke was alive and having lunch with me. We used to talk about anything; the same stuff we were talking about today... He was around your age when he died. I don't want you to end up like Daisuke, Omi...

Omi nodded, feeling Manx's pain. Suddenly, Omi felt angry, staring at the bandages on his arm. So was that what Aya was doing in his room? Did he hope to finish him off the way he did Manx's family!? _How could you Aya!? How could you!? You played me and my emotions like a violin! Did you save me because you couldn't stand the fact I'd finish myself off so you couldn't do it yourself!?_

"Don't worry Manx... I'll keep well away from Aya.

Manx looked up at Omi, her eyes wet but thankful. "Arigatou, Omi... Arigatou...

Behind his back, Omi held up his hand. Two of his fingers were in a tightly wound cross.

-------------------------------------------------

_Never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

-------------------------------------------------

________________________________________________________

Anime: Well, that was great for your first job with me, Ashling!

Ashling: *beaming proudly* Thanks!

Anime: But there is one quip I have; not about you muses, but you the readers! Only one review for Chapter Four? Meep, That was very destructive to my confidence...


	6. Going Under

**FALLEN**

**CHAPTER 6 Ð GOING UNDER**

_ Anime the Fallen Angel_

******

"Thanks for the lift, Manx.

The red headed woman smiled and nodded, ruffling Omi's hair.

"You're a great kid, OmiÉ Please don't do anything stupid.

Omi smiled and slid out of the black car, looking through the window as he shut the door. "Don't worry Manx. I know exactly what to do.

Manx smiled. "That's a good boy. Oyasumi.

"Oyasumi, Manx.

Straightening up, Omi watched as Manx shifted gears and screeched away from the Koneko. He continued watching until he was sure she was a way away. Turning, Omi ran straight up to his room, stopping only to change into his house slippers. Omi didn't even have think of what to pull out of the cupboard. He needed to look confident, in control. So a pair of tight leather pants, a red crushed velvet shirt and a pair of boots were in order. _Accessories?_ In the end, a spiked dog collar and matching wrist bands with one fingerless leather glove. Getting dressed in a record time of ten minutes (even with the bandages around his arm), Omi rushed out of the apartments, slipping into a long leather coat, with one goal in mind.

_Aya..._

Omi soon stood outside the club, a determined look set on his face. He walked straight in and immediately scanned the club. Before he even set eyes on his target, he felt the familiar stare. He grasped onto the feeling and looked towards the direction he thought it came from, but it seemed to move. _Stand still, Aya!_

Finally, Omi caught sight of the red head, sitting at a table by himself, nursing a glass of liqueur. Aya's violet met Omi's blue from all the way away. Somehow, Omi felt as if Aya had only just decided to let him lay eyes on him. That thought made Omi all the more angrier somehow. Quickly, as if Aya was going to make a break for it at any moment, Omi ran up to his table. Instantly, Omi slammed his palm on to the table top, making the near enough empty glass bounce. Omi's eyes blazed, meeting the icy amethysts.

----------------------------------------------------

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

-----------------------------------------------------

Aya, however, didn't seem to concerned about having an eighteen year old glower angrily at him as if all the plagues of the world was his doing. In fact, he could help but be a little amused.

"What? You think I'm going to be funny tonight, _Aya_?" Omi said, putting all the sarcasm he could muster into that one word. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not. I'm here to give you a piece of my mind!

Aya simply gave Omi that infuriating glance that seemed to convey that he knew it all along. Omi simply became even hotter under the collar.

"You do have any idea what you had put me through for the past few days, Aya? You were screwing with my mind, Aya! You never gave me any peace! Why do you do it?! How!?

"It's not my fault that you're obsessed...

"Yes it is!

The ice in the empty liquor glass jumped as Omi's hands connected with the table top. Aya himself didn't jump, but waited for what Omi had to say. 

"For the past few days, I cried, screamed to myself and even tried to do something as stupid as slash my wrists! And all because you were in my head, driving me crazy! Sometimes, I find myself thinking and wishing you had just let Tanaka rape me!

-------------------------------------------------------

_Don't want your hand this time _

_I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

------------------------------------------------------

"But you did help me, and I thank you for that. However, you should have left me from then on. When I looked for you when Oaka died, you shouldn't have come to me. When I was near enough bleeding to death, you should have left me. After all, all you ever did was drive me crazy. You never stopped to ask what was wrong, never tried to offer any comfort, a kind word or consolation! You just prolonged my life, making it more unbearable with your presence!

Omi paused, catching his breath after venting his anger, waiting on Aya's response. The red-head did not say, nor did anything. Simply ran his fingers along the rim of his glass. Omi had the urge to just pick up the tumbler and smash it over Aya's silky red hair. Not that it'll hurt him anyway, seeing that now he knew what Aya truly was. When Aya didn't say a word, Omi though about approaching from a different angle.

"I know what you are. You're right; you are a murderer. But not just any ordinary murderer...

Aya's eyes simply slid up, watching Omi intently. Omi's eyes became slits, feeling the power of that gaze but resisting it. He wasn't about to drown in those eyes now. Not that he now knew what this once thought of beautiful creature was...

-------------------------------

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

--------------------------------

"I know you're a vampire, Aya. Omi whispered.

******

_Interesting... There he is... oh, and he has a new kitten to play with... very interesting..._

Dark violet eyes followed the progress of Aya and Omi. The stranger could see that the younger was practically bristling with fury. It was amusing to watch.

"I know that you're a heartless, cold vampire. You didn't just kill Tanaka. You practically killed a whole family.

Now Aya was listening, a frown developing. "...What?

"You heard. Manx told me. Or don't you remember your ex, or slaughtering her whole family?

"I don't know where you got that information, Tsukiyono. But rest assured, I never killed a family.

"Well, only two nights ago, you told me you could kill me, the way you killed Tanaka and walk out of this club unchallenged. What would stop you from doing that to a family?

"Exactly the same thing you told me that very same night.

"What?

"I only kill if I have good reason to. You said it yourself.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't thinking straight then.

"And you are now?

"You were messing with my head that night. You're a vampire...

Aya stood, towering over the smaller Omi. The blue eyed teen simply raised his gaze and glared at Aya. The red head simply gazed down at Omi, remaining silent. Something in those amethyst orbs was in conflict. Without another word, Aya turned tail. _You're not getting away that easily... _Omi followed Aya, though not parting the crowd as easily.

Soon though, Omi stumbled out into the fresh air. Omi clenched his fists, seeing Aya in the exact same spot as when he stood two nights ago, when Omi practically had a nervous breakdown. _Again, all because of him..._

Omi faced Aya directly, meeting his gaze. "Well? Aren't you going to deny it? You're a vampire, and you knew Manx and you killed her family!

A slap resounded through the alleyway. Omi's eyes were wide as his hand shakily went to his cheek. It burned from when the hand landed against his skin. Omi's cheek wasn't the only thing burning. Eyes and spirit ablaze with rage, Omi retaliated, mustering what he could and concentrating it in a single unit. The fist managed to successfully connect with Aya's gut, though the older man didn't double over, or cry in pain. He simply gave a little grunt. 

"You baka! You murderous, inconsiderate baka!

-----------------------------------------------------

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

------------------------------------------------------

Omi managed to send more punches. The third never made it though. His feet left the ground and his back slammed into the wall. Aya's face was mere inches away, a mask of frustrated anger in itself. When he spoke, Aya's voice shook with each syllable, sounding every bit of danger.

"You...watch...your...mouth...

"No! What do you have to say for yourself!?

"I didn't kill any family. Tanaka was the only person I ever killed purposely.

"Oh, I bet there were more. This was why you never wanted me close. This was why you always tried pushing me away, messed with my mind and feelings, wasn't it!?

Aya snapped, but his voice was low, menacing and dangerous. "Yes! Yes, there were more. Each one I've never regretted, even the accidental ones. And you've hit the nail on the head. You were too close. You knew too much.

Omi couldn't help but feel triumphant now. It didn't matter that he was pinned about a foot off the ground. It didn't matter that he was in great danger now. It didn't matter that he could die at any moment. All that mattered was that he had now found some truth and he had some peace of mind. He felt free from Aya's control, which he now realised must have been what Aya had done.

"Well then, now that I'm too close, now that I know you cared, what are you going to do about it?

"What?

"What are you going to do about it?

Aya scowled. His eyes gleamed unnaturally. "I could always kill you. Hurt you for your stupidity. You knew I was dangerous. But then, you always managed to land yourself in some dangerous situation.

"Then hurt me!" Omi challenged, his chin tilted higher, showing what skin he could from his neck that wasn't covered by the spiked dog collar. "Go on! It shouldn't be too hard for a vampire, should it!?

Aya drew a quick breath. The pale skin did look tempting. He could envision the pure life giving crimson river slide down the neck, trailing, tempting, coaxing... Omi's eyes grew and he was uncertain, but he remained still, watching the transformation in Aya. The unnatural gleam in the amethyst eyes became more pronounced, predatory. The teeth, those pearly white canines, they became supernaturally longer and pointy. Omi was noticeably fearful now, reconsidering what he said. Aya felt satisfied with the intended result, sensing the fear.

"Where did all that fearless righteousness go, young one? Don't tell me you're suddenly afraid of your vampire...

Omi gulped but against his better judgement, Omi met the burning eyes. He held their gaze. "Go on then.

Aya didn't flinch, simply stared. Omi lifted his neck slightly. "Go on then. You have the power, use it. It won't change what I think of you.

"What do you think of me?

"I think that you're cold, heartless. A murderer. A vampire. And I know you can hurt me. You can torture me all you want, but I won't go under." 

"Is that so...

Aya couldn't fathom anything from this encounter. The boy wasn't afraid. Usually, doing this to every pretty thing that advanced him ran away, crapping themselves and bawling. This one was different. He stood his ground. But under what kinds of grounds? Why did he suddenly accuse him of blatant murder? And how did he know his secret? Aya couldn't figure it out. The sappharine eyes held no clear answer. They simply shone a radiant light; a light of righteousness and clarity that he had never seen in those orbs. For some reason, they infuriated him, but interested him slightly. They can be so clear when they wanted to be. That's why he cared. But why the threats tonight? Why the accusations? And why the challenge? _So he wants me to hurt him? I'll give him what he wants..._

"You're right. I will hurt you... In a way you'll never imagine...

Which was how Omi found a smooth set of lips pressed against his own.

------------------------------

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

-------------------------------__

Omi's eyes were wide, shocked at what was happening. Aya, however, didn't notice too much of Omi's reaction. He just savoured the feeling; the taste. There was definitely something about Omi Tsukiyono that he couldn't deny. He'd notice that, ever since he first laid eyes on him. It had him interested. It was like Omi was a magnet to his eyes, always drawing him in to watch him. Aya found himself wanting to be closer to Omi, even before he had rushed in guns blazing tonight. He didn't feel guilt, per se, from his treatment of the young one, but he did feel that he wasn't to be left alone when he was so vulnerable. You never knew when circumstances would tear them from you. Just like the last time...

Omi snapped out of his shocked stupor, finally collecting his mind together. Bringing his leg up, Omi cracked his foot against Aya's shins. Caught slightly of guard, Aya dropped the young lad to the ground. The red head looked down at the teen, shocked at what he had done. He had promised himself never again would he get close. _What was I thinking!?_

Omi looked up at Aya, furious. "Is that the best you could do!? You're a pathetic torturer, you realise that.

Aya frowned, unsure of what to make of the situation. He cared, he admitted it last night and now he just expressed in a single concentrated unit. What's even more confusing, Omi wasn't reacting to the emotions. Aya knelt down slightly to help Omi up. Omi stared at the hand as if it were a rabid Doberman on a leash too long to be safe. Angry, Omi slapped the hand away and punched Aya again, only dead on his face. Omi stood, watching Aya touch the cheek that was glowing a shade of red, pleased he had managed so much.

"Keep away from me, you hear? Me and Manx. We don't need you.

A sound from the club entrance caught Omi's attention and he realised what it must look like, even if it was the truth. Omi turned and ran.

Aya, left on the alley way floor, simply watched as Omi turned the corner and out of sight, trying to pull himself together. _So Omi knows... But how did he know about Manx? Is she...? Or could it be..._

Aya stood calling out into the night, wanting an explanation. The explanation he should have gotten out of the teenager before he did something as stupid as kiss him...

"OOMMMIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breath _

_I can't keep going under_

-------------------------------------

Omi just kept running, a satisfied smile forming on his lips as he heard Aya's voice echo through the alleys. He didn't need to answer anymore. He needn't worry. He was free from this childish obsession of Aya. He didn't need him anymore... He could take care of himself.

Unawares of both men, someone who was watching them from above smiled and chuckled to himself, looking very pleased with the outcome.

_Well well well, Aya. Good choice. Now let the games begin..._


	7. My Immortal

**FALLEN**

**CHAPTER 7 MY IMMORTAL**

_ Anime the Fallen Angel_

Omi panted, getting his breath back. He had ran all the way back from the club, the triumph of what he done burning in his chest. Now, kneeling over outside the Koneko, breathing hard, he ran over the encounter in his mind. A little bitty here and there, and mostly Omi venting his fury, but it was successful in one part of his attempt; he was over Aya. Smiling, Omi straightened up and went around the back to get into the apartment. Tonight was going to be the first night he could sleep unplagued by images of the vampire Aya...

"Another drink, mister?

Amethyst eyes slid up, looking at the barman. The twenty-something barman smiled a little, a glass and towel in hand. The eyes went back down to looking at the empty brandy glass. Shaking his head, Aya went to his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Slapping some money on the counter, he quickly exited the adult bar. The night air when he left the club hit him, cooling his face. Not that it needed much cooling in recent years. Slowly, he walked a direction familiar to his feet. He stared coldly at some people, and scared the crap out of some others, uninterested in feeding tonight.

Now, in his own underground apartment, he stared at a picture next to him. A rather old one. Taken a few years back, when he was a normal human teenager. He cast his mind back. A young Aya, smiling and having fun at the fair. Laughing happily, waving a water balloon around...

"Onii_-chan! Onii-chan!!_

The voice sounded really close every time he closed his eyes. So ha_ppy, so carefree... The dark haired Aya laughed, tugging at her big brother's arm. "Onii-chan. C'mon! We have to see this stall! Please, Ran?_

_The red haired boy laughed and nodded, always agreeing with his little sister's plea. "Hai, Hai. But last one, okay? We have to go home. Mama and Papa will be worrying about us soon._

_Not that it mattered... When they arrived at their house, Aya and Ran could see something was wrong. All the lights were switched off, the front porch was trashed and the door was broken down. "Mama!? Papa!?_

_Aya ran into the house, leaving her brother Ran standing and staring in disbelief at the wreckage. Something was definitely off. Something... like a dark cloud, was hanging over the house... A shrill scream cutting through the air caught Ran's attention. "AYA! _

_Running into the house, Ran stopped short, gasping suddenly for air. The whole house was smeared with blood inside; the lifeless, wounded bodies of his parents the source. Gasping with sudden nausea, Ran forced himself to look further into the house. A tall man had Aya in a death-grip, causing her to wince and choke with the pressure. "Onii...chan..." Aya gasped, pleadingly._

_"Aya!" Ran shouted, running in to help his sister with no thought of his own safety._

_-So you're the brother... You're cuter in real life than your sister made you out to be.-_

_Ran didn't register the voice was in his head. He only knew his little sister was in trouble and it was up to him to help her. He didn't manage to do much, though. He wasn't fast enough... With a malicious grin, the man lowered his head down, looking as though he was going to kiss Aya's neck. Lips latched onto the soft neck. Aya gasped in pain before going very limp, very quickly. Ran couldn't remember whether he yelled or not. All he knew was that the whole world became a lot slower. He saw his sister fall, blood trickling down her neck, near enough lifeless..._

_"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

_Ran's own voice was cut short in his despair. One thought registered as he bent down to hold his dying sister. My family's dead. All my family's dead...- A dangerous aura hung above his head. Looking up, Ran wasn't permitted to show any emotion. He was ordered not to move, to make a sound or to struggle with what was going to happen next._

_Not that he could._

_He was still confused as to why the voice was in his head..._

Aya came out of his memory, realising the picture frame in his hand had snapped right across, the glass cutting his palm. Licking his palm clean and using a nearby tissue to clean the glass, Aya stared down at the picture. A young Ran and a young Aya, at the fair...

------------------------------------------------

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

------------------------------------------------

Aya leant back in his chair, staring at the ceiling unemotionally. He calculated it must be around mid-morning by now; the sun out and shining brightly. He recalled his sister always loving the sunlight, playing outdoors at every opportunity. Her laughter, her joy at just being so carefree. Her youth was a gift to others in itself. Aya shut his eyes, trying to imagine himself out in that sun with his sister. They were so happy when they were younger. He saw Aya-chan running and spinning around, taking in the sunlight smiling and laughing, trying to get her brother Ran to join in her joy. He kept looking on. Aya-chan and the park's image blurred in his mind, contorting to something else. The sunlight was gone, replaced with a dark dance floor and flashing bright lights. The bird-song and laughter was replaced by base-filled music and singing. Aya-chan was no longer skipping and hopping. In fact, she wasn't there. Desperately, Ran looked around for his sister. His vision focused on one person. Tight clothes that flowed with their every dance move. They were smooth, happy, enjoying themselves, bright...

Ran shuddered slightly, realising who he was looking at. Omi moved with every beat of the music, not getting close to anyone, dancing by himself and enjoying himself. Ran recalled this was when he first saw Omi. Before Tanaka. Before Omi's sorrow. Before Ran became so entangled and engulfed in Omi's light. On closer inspection, Ran saw Aya-chan besides Omi, neither noticing each other nor caring. Both were smiling, both were dancing, both were happy. Omi and Aya-chan were so alike in joy...

Aya's eyes snapped open and stared at the boring old ceiling. Omi and Aya-chan. Both people he cared for deeply. One he lost in life, one he lost in afterlife.

God, why did caring have to hurt so much?

--------------------------------------------------

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

--------------------------------------------------

Aya looked back at the framed photo with the smashed glass. Aya-chan will always smile in his heart, but she'll still suffer like she did that night in his mind...

------------------------------------------------------

There's just too much that time cannot erase 

------------------------------------------------------

"Aya-chan..." Aya whispered slowly. "Gomen-ne... for failing to protect you...

Aya-chan died, and he could do nothing about it. As for Omi... even though the boy didn't want anything to do with him anymore, Aya vowed to watch over him. It was the least he could do to try and repent and to quench his heart.

"Are you sure you're alright now?

"Hai, hai, Ken-kun. You've asked me that loads of times already. How's your vacation going?

"To be honest..." Ken was cut off by Yohji's booming laugh accompanied by a couple of lady-like giggles. "I can't wait to get out of here! Yohji is trying to hook me up with some girl. I just want to go on the beach and play soccer.

Omi laughed on Ken's behalf. "Poor Ken-kun" Omi teased. "Well, better not leave you too long then. Give you some time to sneak out and get your soccer ball out.

Ken chuckled. "Domo, Omi. And it's great that you can laugh again. Yohji and I were worried about you, you know.

"I know. Enjoy your vacation, Ken-kun. Ja.

"Domo. Ja, Omi.

The honey-haired boy placed the phone back into its cradle and smiled. He was happy too, now that his head was clearer than it has ever been. No Tanaka, no Aya and no desperation. Life felt good. Turning, Omi grabbed his apron. He felt like a little work today, even though he was told to rest.

The rest of Omi's day was taken up helping the old woman. It was like a bulletin went out to all the teenaged girls in Tokyo that Omi at the very least had returned to work in the florist. Coping with the girls was fine with Omi. He found himself able to laugh with some, smile at others and generally felt a whole lot better. By closing time, Omi felt like he had run a marathon but was proud and satisfied nonetheless.

"Good work, Tsukiyono-kun..." the old woman said, closing up. "Glad to see you're better now.

Omi smiled as he swept plant debris off the floor. "Arigatou. I didn't expect it to get so busy. Good thing I came down to help.

"It was because you came to help it became so busy. You're such a nice boy, no wonder girls come to see you when you work.

Omi smiled and tinged a little at the cheeks. The old woman chuckled and finally locked the gate down. "Well, be a good boy now and help this old woman out the back...

Once old Granny was out and on her way home, Omi finished cleaning the flower shop, now on his own. Omi smiled proudly to himself at a job well done. _Guess I'm free for tonight... again. What should I do?_

"What else _would_ I do?" Omi answered out loud.

An hour later and Omi was happier than he ever felt in ages, dancing to the beat and moving to the rhythm of the heavy music. In his simple black silk shirt, black slacks and spiked collar and wristband on his unbandaged wrist, he caught the eye of one or two onlookers, he knew. And best of all, he didn't feel the intense stare at all. So he twisted his body with his renewed confidence, not giving Aya another thought.

"Omi!

"Manx?

The red head squeezed through the crowd and smiled down at Omi, who smiled back. "What are you doing here?

"Dancing. I haven't been properly for a while, so I thought I should come down.

Manx nodded approvingly. "Me too. You're good by the way.

"Thanks. Wanna join in?

"Iie, but thanks. I just thought I'd come over and say hi.

"Okay. See you later?

"Hai. Enjoy yourself Omi.

Manx turned and walked away, Omi watching her. He was reminded of what she lost, wondering if Daisuke ever danced too. Shrugging, Omi cheered with the rest of the crowd when the DJ started a new song, losing himself in the beat once more.

Aya stood outside of the dance club, debating whether or not to go in. After all, he could already tell Omi was inside. The teen's scent lingered faintly outside, buried under all the other smells. He stepped aside, letting more young people through the threshold. Leaning against the wall, Aya thought (with a bit of sore pride) of when the boy faced him, arguing at challenging him. And when Omi severed his feelings for him and Aya himself revealed his own. Life can be so screwed up... One thing stood out in Aya's head about that night. The boy didn't cry, or fear. Somehow, that made him feel worse, because he wasn't allowed another chance to make him feel better.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Because he didn't allow himself the chance or the heart to make anyone feel better...

_"Well well well... Look who we have here..._

Aya turned sharply, looking this way and that. _Not you..._ Aya mentally growled.

Lurking out of the shadows, a slightly taller figure in green emerged. The pale skinned redhead leered at Aya. "Now now..." the redhead said with a heavily accented voice. "That's no way to speak to your Sire now, is it, Rannie-kun...

"The name's Aya now. And I'll speak to you however I want to, Erick.

The sound of palm connecting with cheek echoed down the alley. Aya didn't flinch at the sharp contact, merely glowering. His Sire smiled mock-serenely down on Aya. "Don't ever call me that, Aya. You know I don't like it.

"My apologies, _Sire_" Aya said with venom. "What brings you here anyway, Schuldich?

The red-head shrugged. "Can't a vampire visit his favourite little fledgling? Besides, I thought we'd play another game.

Aya narrowed his eyes, wishing he could just stab this guy through the heart. However, he was still bound to Schuldich and can't do so freely. Not without potentially getting himself harmed in someway, at least...

"Tsk tsk tsk... such bad thoughts you have running around in there, Rannie. I should be careful; not let you try and taste my blood like last time. You were bed-ridden for days after I punished you! Now, what should we do for fun?

Aya turned his face away, cursing his lowered guard and instantly put his mind block up. He was aware what kind of games Schuldich liked to play. It was why there was blood on his hands and Manx was after him. "No. No games. There's no one.

"Really? No one at all?" Schuldich asked teasingly, flicking Aya's collar before smoothing it out boredly. "There must be someone... After all, this city has plenty. Why, only a few days ago, I tasted the blood of a rather enchanting young lady... Pity she struggled and got away; you could have had a fellow fledgling...

Aya frowned. He remembered Omi saying something about a friend of his being killed... "So it was you.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean you found her?

"I heard about her. I was even accused of killing her.

Schuldich seemed to take pride in the news. "Aw... I suppose that's as close as I'll get to hearing that my Rannie had mutilated someone. Schuldich looked up at the sound of girls laughing, a group of them with their boyfriends leaving the club. The club door slammed shut, the group leaving away from the building. "Well, I suppose I could sate my boredom with a little socialising in a local club. Maybe find a teenager or two to mess around with...

"Don't." Aya growled.

"What?" Schuldich asked innocently. "It'll just be a drink, a little chat. I've already fed enough to last me the week. Can't have people suspecting me now, could I? How else would I be able to take of you, my dependant little Rannie?

---------------------------------------------------------------

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

---------------------------------------------------------------

With a nonchalant wave, Schuldich disappeared into the club. Aya frowned. This was not good. Then again, since Schuldich killed his family and made him into a vampire, situations involving the red-head have never been good.

It was a while, but Aya finally let himself walk into the club. True, he wanted to avoid Omi. True, he wanted to be nowhere near Schuldich, too. But it was true that he didn't want Schuldich in the same building as Omi. Quickly, Aya found a seat in the darkest corner of the room. Tapping into his vampiric powers effortlessly, Aya's eyes scanned the crowds. He wasn't looking for Omi this time. It was Schuldich he was after. He needed to keep an eye on his Sire...

_Over here, Rannie..._

Aya locked in on his Sire, who sat by himself at the opposite side of the room. The red-head smiled cordially at Aya, raising a glass of Scotch up to Aya in a mock toast. Aya narrowed his eyes, settling down to a more comfortable stance. This could be a very long night...

The stare swept by him momentarily, for a split second. If he didn't recognise the feeling, he would have just ignored it. But he recognised the feeling and couldn't ignore it. Omi paused dancing and looked around for the source of the sweeping glare. Squinting in the half light, Omi found him. Aya sat by himself. Omi's brain and eyes instantly forced him to take in the sight. Red velvet shirt, black leather jacket with a jacket to match. Darker than usual, if that was possible, face contorted in a determined scowl. Omi shook his head, willing himself not to get absorbed. _He's a vampire; he's a vampire; he can manipulate you to love him... It's what he does..._ Instantly, Omi's mind got the picture and stopped its one tracked journey. Satisfied, Omi proudly held his chin up and stared directly at the unaware Aya, proud he could look at the man without the feelings he thought he'd had before.

-------------------------------

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

-------------------------------

The teen knew that Aya registered he was there; he felt the very brief but very intense look Aya has the ability of commanding, but it lasted only briefly. Omi frowned and started searching for Manx. He caught a glimpse of the woman standing at the edge of the dance floor, glaring daggers exactly where Aya was. Decidedly, Omi thought it best to leave the club now. It could get a little ugly with Manx's vendetta surfacing in her...

_There he is... How dare he, how dare he how dare he!?_

Manx seethed quietly amongst the dancing teenagers. She had spotted him, quite by accident, scooping out the club. _Maybe looking for another life to destroy... I'll get you back, Aya. You'll regret ruining my life. You'll regret ever knowing me..._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_You'll regret giving me the life I now lead..._

He knew he was being watched. By more than two people, too. He allowed himself a glance. One of the staring people was Omi. Looking proud and free. Just like he was when he first saw him, so long ago. Quickly, Aya looked away from Omi, knowing the boy probably knew how to recognise his glance. He couldn't allow himself a longer linger. Schuldich must be kept under as much control as possible... But still, Omi lingered in his mind...

--------------------------------------------------------

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

--------------------------------------------------------

The second stare was from a red-headed woman, dressed confidently and suggestively. _Manx..._

He recognised the woman. How could he not. She was an ex of his, now turned vampire hunter because of him. Because of Schuldich and one of his Ôgames'. Part of him wanted to let Manx shove a stake through his heart for his crimes, no matter how innocent he was, but his sensible part said that cannot be allowed until Schuldich was long dusted himself. He recalled the times he had with Manx. Nothing serious, but fun nonetheless. It had hurt when he had to leave her after he found out Schuldich had helped himself to Daisuke, Manx's brother.

-------------------------------------------------------

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

-------------------------------------------------------

He had kept an eye on her from afar after that night, knowing she was out for blood. His blood. She always thought he was responsible for her family's death. In a way, he was. He was sorry for Manx. Sorry he couldn't wipe her tears away this time; sorry he couldn't hold her and comfort her. Sorry he couldn't be more help. But that can't be helped now. He'd just have to do what he can. And maybe... Even get her to take care of Omi for him...

----------------------------------------------------------------

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Aya sighed. Shutting his eyes for a split second to collect himself together, Aya settled back to looking after Schuldich. He hated this; the fact his head had gotten so screwed up since meeting Omi. _Maybe this was how Omi felt... It's heartbreaking..._

-----------------------------------------------------------

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Aya!

Aya barely had time to move. Luckily, his vampire reflexes allowed him to leap clear of the sharp glass. People nearby screamed and ran away, quickly clearing an arena for the vampire and his hunter to do battle. Manx's eyes burned, boring into Aya.

"I have you now, vampire." she spat disgustedly.

"Manx. Don't do this.

Manx didn't listen. She lunged forward, brandishing the shattered bottle end as her weapon. Instantly, Aya stepped to one side, whilst Manx corrected her footing. Aya grabbed the bottle and twisted to one side, pinning both himself and Manx somehow into the wall.

The sound of screams and a scuffle caught Omi's ears as he stepped out of the club. Turning back to stare at the closed door, Omi wondered whether he should go back to help Manx. No way would she be able to take Aya on her own.

_"Well well well... he was lying after all..._

Spinning around, Omi looked up and down the alley confused. No one was in the alley as far as he could see. Behind him, the door burst open. The teen managed to jump out of the way in time as hoards of teenagers and twenty-somethings flooded out of the club, most talking animatedly about the fight. _They are fighting... Manx!_

Omi was about to fight his way through the club when the mysterious voice caught him again. _"Leave them. They have wanted to do this for a while now..._

"Who's there!?

Omi looked around again, desperate to look who was speaking. Looking further down the opposite side of the alley, a figure seemed to look straight at him in the dark. They held their gaze for a few seconds before he (for Omi deduced that the figure was male) turned and went further down the alley.

His mind doing its usual trick of going AWOL, Omi ran through the stream of people to the other side, following the man. 

< Prev 1. Haunted2. Hello3. Bring Me Back To Life4. Tourniquet5. Everybody's Fool6. Going Under7. My Immortal8. Imaginary9. Taking Over Me Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1739449%2F7%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1739449%2F7%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1739449%2F7%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1739449%2F7%2F



	8. Imaginary

**_FALLEN _   
CHAPTER 8 - IMAGINARY**   
Anime the Fallen Angel  


* * *

"Curious little boy, aren't you..."   
  
Omi slowed down, having come quite close to the red haired man. He looked down at the teenager, eyes glittering. Omi stared for a moment, something at the back of his mind tugging at him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man smiled nonchalantly. "Me? Just a friend of someone passing through... And yourself?"  
  
"I... I live near here..."  
  
"I see. Smart boy. Okay then. I'm Schuldich."  
  
Omi paused for a moment. One smart answer for another he supposed. However, as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, he felt a strange sensation in his head, as if the older man could see into him. Not just see into him either... Somehow... He wasn't sure...  
  
He felt...   
  
-------------------------------   
_I linger in the doorway   
Of alarm clock screaming   
Monsters calling my name  
_ -------------------------------   
  
Compelled...  
  
"Omi."   
  
-------------------------------   
_Let me stay_  
-------------------------------

* * *

Aya dodged another flying bottle and rolled on the floor, assuming a crouching stance.  
  
"Manx! Don't do this!" he shouted harshly. Not that he needed to. The club was near enough empty now, and Aya's sensitive hearing could pick up the manager in the back room, phoning for the police to deal with the fight. Aya didn't want to be around when the police came. Manx, however, didn't seem to give a damn.  
  
"I've waited too long for this, monster! Too long! You killed the only family I had left! You killed my Daisuke!" Manx shrieked. "You deserve to die!"  
  
"Manx. I'm sorry about your family, but believe me, I did not kill them!"  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
Aya flipped out of the way as Manx threw several more bottles at him before lunging. The red haired woman gasped as she winded herself by crashing into a table. Aya kept a safe distance away, holding his hands up slightly in a truce. "Manx..."   
  
_--------------------------------------  
Where the wind will whisper to me   
Where the raindrops   
As they're falling tell a story   
-------------------------------------_  
  
"You bastard..." Manx muttered, tears filling her eyes. "You... you bastard... You kill my family, and you expect me to believe now that you didn't? I loved you Aya. I never thought you'd betray me the way you did..."  
  
"Manx. I didn't betray you. I only met your family the once, and that was when I picked you up from your house for our first date."  
  
Manx didn't seem to hear Aya. She just glared at him, clutching her abdomen as her breath rapidly returns. "You know what Aya? For the longest time ever, I have been alone. All I had was my family. After Daisuke, mother and father died, I was alone. Do you know how that feels, Aya? Do you!?"  
  
Aya lowered his eyes. He knew loneliness. He had to deal with it himself for many years as well... When he gave no sufficient answer, Manx continued, standing straighter, her eyes glowering with each word. "I was torn. I couldn't think straight in my grief. All I could think about was how my own little brother struggled to breathe as his blood ebbed from his body. How he clung on to me like a lifeline. I couldn't do anything for him. He died. I was depressed. But then, I finally saw the light. I may not have been able to have save my little brother, but I can damn well avenge his death! Maybe then, I wouldn't have to feel so bad anymore..."   
  
----------------------------------------------_  
In my field of paper flowers   
And candy clouds of lullaby   
I lie inside myself for hours   
And watch my purple sky fly over me _  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Aya managed to step aside as another few bottles tried to find his head. Manx lunged, her hands going in to claw his face. Aya grabbed the woman's wrists and tried to hold her steady as she struggled. Aya concentrated most of his strength on restraining Manx and although both adults were locked in combat, both didn't fail to notice the cry that came from outside.  
  
"HELP! AYA!"

* * *

"Omi..." Schuldich smiled, a feral type of grin he used when he knew a hunt was on the way. "So... Omi... Do you have any friends nearby?"  
  
Omi struggled with himself. He was being open; too open. He can't just give out information to strangers (look where it got him before), but he found himself being... compelled... to give it out. Schuldich wasn't saying or doing anything that seemed to be out of order, but something about Schuldich must be making him speak freely.  
  
"Are you alright, kitten?" Schuldich asked, waving a hand across Omi's big blue eyes.  
  
Omi shook his head rapidly, only just realising he had spaced out. Omi frowned and looked up at Schuldich. Omi felt the need to run away. Something wasn't right. "Kitten?" Omi asked, trying to buy more time. Schuldich smiled and checked his nails. "Yes, kitten. What's the matter?"  
  
"Why... did you call me kitten?"  
  
"You work at a flower shop, don't you? Called the Koneko?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"My my... for a seemingly intelligent young man, you are rather slow on the uptake, aren't you? But then again, from what I've seen, you haven't been up to intelligent par, have you?"   
  
-----------------------------------------------_  
Don't say I'm out of touch   
With this rampant chaos –   
Your reality   
_------------------------------------------------  
  
Omi was taken aback. He's only just met the man and already the guy was insulting him. Regardless, Omi was feeling very uneasy. He took a step back, ready to run. However, Schuldich noticed and shook his head.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk... running away so soon? I haven't even found out how you first met my little fledgling. Maybe you can tell me before you flee?"  
  
"Your... fledgling?"  
  
"Yes yes... I seem to remember that you cared for him so. Isn't that right? Even slashed your wrists at one point..."  
  
Omi's eyes widened as he instinctively clamped a hand around one wrist. There was a dull ache as he did so, having slapped the cut a little too hard. "A... Aya..." Omi whispered.  
  
The red-headed vampire smiled and chuckled. "Now he understands."  
  
"You're... you're..."  
  
"I am Schuldich. It was me who turned your little love interest and gave him the immortal's life. Or didn't you know he was a vampire?"  
  
Omi scowled at Schuldich's obviously patronising tone.   
  
_-------------------------------------------------------------  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge   
The nightmare I built my own world to escape   
_------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before Omi could comment, or do the smart thing and run away, the alley seemed to warp around him. He felt as though he could have been drunk, or just stepped off a very big, very fast roller coaster he had been riding for the past hour. Omi tried to keep a firm grounding but failing as he stumbled slowly.  
  
"St... stop it..." Omi mumbled, feeling strangely sedated. "What... are you doin...?"  
  
Schuldich grabbed the stumbling teen, holding him by the shoulders. "I, little kitten, am going to show you what I do to those who fall in love with my little Ran. After all, he's my toy to play with..."  
  
Omi struggled to distinguish reality from fantasy. He knew he was supposed to be in an alleyway, facing an obviously dangerous man and about to run away. The other half of his mind, however, was occupied with drawing a picture that he didn't want. Sunshine and grass and springtime; all like a beautiful oil painting. All calm and supposed to relax. Omi struggled. He didn't want to go into the painting. He knew if he went in, he would be trapped.   
  
-----------------------------------------------_  
In my field of paper flowers   
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours   
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
_ ----------------------------------------------  
  
Grasping at the last of his hold on reality, Omi tried to beat off the vampire who grabbed him and screamed.  
  
"HELP! AYA!"  
  
Schuldich laughed, watching the boy struggle so weakly under his mental power. He had to admit, the boy had some mental strength, to be able to scream so loudly. Omi screamed for help again. Omi sensed what was going to happen next, and he didn't want to succumb under Schuldich's powers and make it any easier.   
  
------------------------------------------------------ _  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming   
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights _  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Schuldich silenced the boy with another mental onslaught and watched as the crystal blue orbs slid from clarity to clouded, the struggling ceasing as he held the almost frozen boy in his hands. Schuldich stroked the teenager's cheek, smiling.  
  
"I must admit, Ran made an excellent choice this time. Very good. Young, active, near enough innocent, very handsome... I would wager that your blood tastes as good as you look..."  
  
Schuldich bent down, tilting the boy's head sideways. With one hand, Schuldich made sure the spiked collar Omi wore fell, leaving the pale skin on his neck exposed. Canines elongated the more Schuldich thought about the blood flowing underneath, how it would stain the clean skin. Schuldich cupped his mouth around the neck, ready to pierce the skin and drink to his heart's content.  
  
"SCHULDICH!"  
  
The red head was so caught up in the thought of feeding that he barely registered the raging outcry. A strong pair of legs kicked the vampire and made him drop Omi. Schuldich growled, turning feral at the rude interruption to his meal. Aya held onto the stunned teenager tenderly, violet eyes burning with hatred against his Sire.  
  
"Leave him alone..."  
  
Schuldich chuckled menacingly, straightening up. "Are you defying me again, Ran? I thought you liked this game. I play the villain and kill who you love, and you get to play the hero. The tragic one, who can never save those close to him."  
  
Ran snarled back, lifting Omi off the ground. "I won't let you take him, Erick."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME ERICK!"  
  
The rage of an interrupted meal and the defiance of his fledgling fuelled Schuldich's legs, allowing him the spring to pounce on the red head and his teenaged interest. Aya was ready. He stepped to one side and leapt away, letting his Sire crash into the rubbish bins behind him. Manx ran into the alley, having been stunned a few minutes ago after she heard Omi yell for help. Her face contorted into rage when she noted Aya held onto Omi in his arms.  
  
"AYA!"  
  
The slender red head simply looked from Schuldich who struggled to stand from being caught in the rubbish bins to the angry Manx, who was now ready to fight again. "Manx. This is Schuldich, my Sire and the real reason why Daisuke died."  
  
With that, Aya turned and fled, Omi in his arms. He didn't wait to see what Manx would do now. With any luck, she'd be able to fight Schuldich. If not... Well, Aya had to admit that it would be one less problem to think about.  
  
Omi stirred in Aya's arms as he ran, the jarring pulling him out of his stunned state. Omi didn't say anything, just grabbed hold of Aya's shirt for comfort. One hand went up to his neck to check. Wiping the area where he believed Schuldich to have latched onto him, Omi held his hand in front of his eyes and squinted at his fingers. There was a trickle of blood across his palm. Fear slowly clawed at Omi and he buried his face into Aya's chest as he prayed. How he wished the past few days was a dream   
  
-----------------------------------------------------_  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming   
The goodness of imaginary light _  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A very bad dream...   
  
-------------------------------------------_  
In my field of paper flowers   
And candy clouds of lullaby   
I lie inside myself for hours   
And watch my purple sky fly over me   
_-----------------------------------------------

* * *

Anime: Gomen-nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen-nasai!  
  
Omi: Good thing you have me now, isn't it?  
  
Anime: Hai hai hai.... when you and Joey aren't playing tonsil hockey, that is! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, minna! Lack of input from the muses over this has made it hard to spit this out.  
  
Wufei: Lack of input? Don't you mean your inherent laziness, baka tenshi?  
  
Anime: Hey! I resent that! I'm a FALLEN angel, baka. –glares- Anyway, three more chapters to go, everyone! Try and guess the order the songs will come in! 


	9. Taking Over Me

**FALLEN**

**CHAPTER 9 – TAKING OVER ME**

_Anime the Fallen Angel_

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Omi struggled desperately, trying his hardest to release himself from the grip the older man had on his wrists. Tanaka simply grinned, the way he did on that night not too long ago. Desperately, Omi twisted, looking for someone, anyone to help him. No one could be seen in the darkness as Tanaka pulled the boy closer. With wide eyes, Omi saw Tanaka slowly morph. No longer was he the drunken debt-collector. His hair grew longer and lighter, his eyes more violet. His canines elongated, sharpening at the tip, perfect for piercing skin like Omi's...

"Schu...Schuldich!?"

------------------------------

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

------------------------------

The ginger vampire grin turned feral, a hungry glint in his eyes. Omi struggled even more, screaming. He felt himself being shaken senseless by the vampire, who kept hissing his name.

"Omi... Omi!"

Omi pried his frightened eyes open. The voice sounded familiar, but not belonging to the red-headed German... It was too soft but firm to be the vampire's...

"Omi... Omi, wake up..."

Omi pried his tired eyes open, then shut them again when he realised it wasn't as dark as he thought. Blinking a few times, he opened his eyes slowly, Aya's image swimming into focus. His mind caught up with him, causing Omi to remember everything that had happen. Instinctively, he pushed Aya's hands away from him. His blue eyes stared at Aya accusingly as his mind told him this was the product of Schuldich's doing; the vampire who Sired Aya and the very same one who tried to hurt him. Aya seemed to guess what Omi was thinking and shook his head silently, standing up.

Omi curled up tighter as Aya moved, not for him, but to the door of the bedroom (at least, Omi assumed it was, seeing as there was a bed and a dresser and all...). The wooden door shut with an unimposing click, leaving Omi in the room. Omi wasn't sure what to make of the situation and uncurled himself, only just deciding to take a look around the room he was in. It wasn't the apartment he shared with Ken and Yoji, that was for sure. The bed was quite big; a double at the very least; the sheets being satin and red. Quite appropriate really, Omi considered. The room itself wasn't amazingly decorated. The walls were bare. No posters, no pictures, no colour (except for that beige shade the builders seem to like to leave behind) and no windows. A single lamp stood on the bed side dresser, a red shade on top of the black ceramic base. A larger chest of drawers was on one side of the room, against the wall, with a single cupboard opposite; both made out of polished wood. The room had a sense of 'lived in' but not at the same time.

Settling down, Omi discovered he was still quite tired. As he laid his head down on one of the pillows, he raised his hand to his neck. He discovered that he had a pad taped down on his neck. Dimly, he wondered how bad the bite was and whether Aya was the one who had covered it up. His eyes shut at that thought as he closed his eyes, an image of Aya bandaging his neck burning brightly behind his eyelids.

-----------------------------------------------

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do..._

------------------------------------------------

Aya sank into his chair, rubbing his fingers against his eyes. What was he thinking? He should have patched the boy up and taken him home. But no, he had to bring him here. His apartment. In his space. Why couldn't he just learn his lesson and let the boy be?

_Because you love him?_

Aya shook his head sharply. No, that wasn't it! Aya tried wearily to convince himself. Because Schuldich would find out where the boy lived. Yeah... that was it...

Aya growled at his own reasoning. It fitted, yet it didn't. He couldn't seem to convince himself completely of what he felt for the boy. He shouldn't love him. Everyone he had cared and loved for, every single one was stolen from him. He should have taken the Universe's hint by now. He should turn colder, harder, harsher. He can't allow himself to love again, no matter how much it hurt. He continued trying his hardest to convince himself of this. For how long, he couldn't decipher. All there was to know was that Aya was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't even notice someone a few feet behind him, staring at him...

Omi found that he couldn't sleep all that well, regardless of how weak he had felt. After half an hour's worth of keeping his eyes close and staring at the back of his eyelids, as relaxing as that was, his mind refused to shut down. With a sigh, he lifted himself off the soft bed and gingerly crossed the room, as though there were land mines hidden under the floorboards. He cracked the door open quietly and slipped out. He paused, not closing the door, staring at the living area of the apartment.

It was almost as bare as the bedroom. No windows and that same beige colour on the walls. A black leather chair and a matching sofa around a rectangular coffee table in the centre of the space were the biggest things in the room. Next to the chair was a small wooden table, a framed picture on the tabletop. The glass was cracked, like someone smashed it but hadn't bothered clearing it up. On the chair, his back turned to the teenager, Aya had his head in one hand, as if in thought. Omi couldn't help but muse that this was mimicking the famous statue 'The Thinker'. Aya certainly had the definition and skin tone of a marble statue.

Omi cleared his throat once, not sure what to say. Aya snapped his head up in surprise, not realising he had spaced out. Amethyst collided with sapphire, but both held far stronger than either would have thought achievable up until this point. For a while, it seemed time had stood still, awkward yet stable silence hanging in the air as both tried to stimulate their minds into coherent speech.

_What should I say? What happened tonight? How do I explain? Do I have to stay here? Does he want to leave? Why is he staring? Is something wrong?_

_God... He's too beautiful to be true..._

Both males blinked and shook their heads, unaware as to what went through each other's heads. Omi shuffled his feet and avoided eye contact as he continued speaking. "Erm... What... what happened? Tonight... I mean... the bandage."

Aya nodded. "Schuldich. He managed to lure you and bite you. Luckily it was neither deep or serious, so you're safe. You won't change from just one bite."

Mentally, Aya kicked himself in the shin for the last remark. It was the last thing any vampire attack victim wanted to hear. Omi on the other hadn't noticed, really. He was more preoccupied with the fact that Schuldich actually sank his teeth into his neck. Omi glanced up to see Aya staring at him again and couldn't help but blush slightly. For some reason, he wished he could be wearing something other than his clubbing gear. Somehow, it just seemed... not right. Not wrong. Just... not right.

Aya stood up suddenly and walked straight past Omi, startling the teen slightly at the abruptness of the movement. Omi turned around just in time to find Aya venturing out of the bedroom again, a towel and a set of pyjamas flung at his face.

"You're staying the night; bathroom is the first door on the right, down that corridor. Schuldich may know where you live; you'll be safe here."

Omi pulled the clothing off his face, a little more red-faced and no longer embarrassed. Just peeved. "Hey! Don't I get a say in whether I do stay or not!? I mean, I'm fed up of being told things without being consulted first!"

Aya shot Omi a cold look. "You don't trust me? You can leave if you want. No skin off my back."

Even as he said that, the young man could feel the metaphorical knife twist in his gut. Especially with that expression from the teenager in front of him. Aya wanted to take back what he said immediately, but even if he knew he was unusually harsh, it was for the best. He had to try and detach himself. Omi was in enough danger as it was. Without waiting for an answer, Aya walked past Omi, the teenager staring at the towel in his hands. Aya was no more than a foot away when he picked up the quiet voice.

"I do..."

----------------------------------------------

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

-----------------------------------------------

Aya paused, cocking his head a little. "You do what?"

Silence. Then...

"I do trust you. I guess I... I didn't thank you properly... Arigatou."

With that, Omi quckly scooted into the bathroom, leaving Aya standing in the middle of the room. Without meaning to, Aya smiled. He just failed that test miserably, but somehow, he felt it wouldn't be so bad. All he knew was that he couldn't help but want to be near the boy.

------------------------------------------------

_I have to be with you to live to breath_

_You're taking over me_

------------------------------------------------

Warm water poured over Omi's head as he stared at the water swirling into the plughole, his mind whirling and spinning like the mini whirlpool in front of his feet. He knew now he loved Aya. It was strange to consider himself bisexual and still be so calm and accepting about it. It was especially strange that he'd find out about his aspect of his sexuality because of a vampire. Granted, Aya was one individual that could make any man turn, but that was an entirely different matter....

Omi shook his head violently, trying again to get his mind back on track. As he scrubbed himself down, he thought hard about his options. True, it would be safer to stay with Aya for the night. He had no other preferable option anyway. But what about in the morning? True, with the daylight, he'd be safe from Schuldich and be able to go home, but what about Aya? Omi found himself unable to consider leaving the apartment, not just because of his infatuation, but because of the simple fact he now felt protected. Aya was taking care of him and Omi knew deep down he could rely on the red-headed vampire to protect him from his Sire. And Manx? How does she fit into the picture? Omi knew now that she had a very serious vendetta against Aya. He should find out if she's alright or not, though, after her fight with Aya. She was still a human being like him after all.

With a heavy sigh, Omi turned the water off and allowed himself to drip dry for a while. Again, Omi found himself thinking about how he first met Aya, how he fell in lust and then maybe a little more. What that first kiss was like, if a little forced and unexpected. How it felt to be touched by him, to go mad and to cry over him. Okay, so he was obsessed. He saw that more than once in his encounters with Aya. And he knew the only possible way to get over Aya was for him to accept his love and open up. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, as far as Omi could envision. It was a hectic, emotional few days; that was the only certain thing. Whether Aya makes the crucial move now was anyone's bet.

--------------------------------------

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

---------------------------------------

Aya was in the living room when Omi emerged from the bathroom, dry except for his hair which he left to dry on its own. For a few minutes, Omi stared silently, just watching. The red head looked up from his thinking after those silent minutes and locked eyes with Omi, a secret, unspoken message in them, slowly covering up. Omi shifted a little, embarrassed, before he spoke up.

"I... Where should I put these things? Until tomorrow?"

Aya stood up and walked to Omi, holding an arm out. "Give them to me. I'll take care of it."

Omi handed his club outfit and the loaned damp towel to the red-head, his eyes averted. Aya simply walked off with the items, setting about putting them out to dry or air out, or into the washing machine, depending on what needed to be done. Omi watched Aya do this, unable to do anything else, since he was too nervous anyway. The chore done in next to no time, Aya looked back at Omi with his violet eyes in thought. Without a word, Aya walked away for a moment before returning with a box in hand. Omi stared at the red cross emblazoned on it before looking back at Aya.

"Your bandage is wet." Aya said simply. "You can change it yourself, or I can change it for you."

Omi blinked once before instantly sitting down and tilting his head slightly to expose the dressing. "I... if you don't mind..."

Without another word, Aya set about removing what was needed from the first aid kit and redressed Omi's wound. Omi could only point his eyes in one direction as Aya did this; trying to look at Aya doing his task was uncomfortable on the eyes. As Aya dried the area and placed a new square of gauze over the wound, Omi spoke.

"Why do you keep a first aid kit anyway? I mean, is it for you, or do you normally go around patching people up?"

Aya paused for a moment, a little put off by the question. He quickly went back to taping down the gauze though, before he spoke. "Force of habit."

"Oh..."

Omi kicked himself mentally. It was a stupid question to ask anyway, in his lame attempt to drum up a conversation. Before long, Aya had completed patching Omi up and started packing everything away neatly. Aya kept his head down, his eyes initially on the first aid kit. Omi knew and felt the darting the glances though, and guessed Aya was as much as nervous as he was; possibly even more so...

"Aya..."

Silence. Before Aya could stand up and walk away again, the teenager grabbed his hand, surprising himself and Aya. Omi just stared at their hands before raising them slightly, looking Aya in the eye.

"Don't go..."

-------------------------------------------------

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

-------------------------------------------------

Aya knelt back down under Omi's gentle tug of his hand, complying easily with the teenager's request. For a moment, nothing happened as Omi shuffled uncomfortably. "Aya, I..."

"Tsukiyono, don't do this."

"No, Aya... I... please don't shut yourself off. I've done a little bit of thinking, and what you're doing now is... well, it's not going to solve anything."

Aya paused and looked at Omi, rewriting his mental portfolio of Omi. He knew it wasn't wise to get close, but he so wanted to. He'd been alone for far too long and really wanted someone to love. His attempts at growing cold and distant backfired on him on this occasion, and maybe for the future, too. He looked on as Omi raised his eyes up and made them connect with Aya's; violet on azure.

---------------------------------

_I knew you loved me then_

---------------------------------

The kiss this time wasn't so much unexpected as it was soft and careful. Neither of them knew or cared who made the first move, but rather, lost themselves in the world that was this one kiss. Aya breathed in slowly, regardless of the fact he didn't really need to breathe. He wanted for so long to share a loving embrace with someone again, and Omi made it feel all the more right. Omi returned the kiss carefully, not just because he was nervous and a novice, but because he didn't want to hurt Aya, take things too quickly. This was one step in making Aya open up and for them to be closer; there was no way he was willing to let that go down the pan. Not now; not ever.

They pulled apart a minute later because of Omi's need for oxygen. He panted lightly, as if he had taken a light jog around the block. He looked back into Aya's eyes, feeling elated. He knew he was young, prone to following his hormones, but he knew when it was his heart, not some chemical reactions in his body telling him what to do. Omi leaned in again, Aya complying as they place the final seal on what they had begun.

----------------------------------------------

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breath_

_You're taking over me_

-----------------------------------------------

Aya stared up at his ceiling, thinking. It must be around mid-morning by now. Omi should have returned home by now, called his friends and confirmed his safety and well-being, be working, keeping safe when it turned dark...

It wasn't the case though, as the little body beside him wriggled slightly in his sleep. Aya looked down at the sleeping teenager, smiling to himself at the memory of the night. They had taken a bite out of the Forbidden Fruit and by God, did it taste good. He had no recollection of how they got from chaste kisses to all out sex, but it wasn't at all necessary. He remembered Omi's little admission before they really got started, how he was still a virgin and unsure of the whole experience. However, when Aya offered not to continue, Omi held Aya back.

"If I ever wanted someone to be my first... Aya... can you be that someone?"

How can something that angelic ever make an offer like that? Aya knew that corporeal satisfaction aside he loved Omi truly and felt a searing urge in him to protect the now sleeping angel in his bed. Slowly, Aya eased himself out of bed and searched for something to cover himself up for decency's sake. Donning a pair of black boxers, Aya made a beeline for the bathroom. Cleaning himself up and now staring at the cabinet mirror, Aya didn't see his reflection, just like how he never saw it in the past few years. Now though, he could almost see Omi in the pane of glass. In a way, Omi was now a part of him, inside him. He was in his mind, under his skin, in his heart... Sentimental, but true.

----------------------------------------------

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_

---------------------------------------------

He knew he would protect Omi from now on. And God help those who tried taking his precious treasure away from him now...

-----------------------------------------------

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breath_

_You're taking over me_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breath_

_You're taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

-------------------------------------------------

* * *

Anime: And after a long hiatus on all fanfiction work, I have restarted my writing! Consider this a Halloween present, if you will. And as for futur chapters, hopefully the last one will be up BEFORE the new year. And that is a solemn Anime The Fallen Angel Promise (tm). 

Wufei: Ten pounds says you don't.

Anime: You're on, Waffles!

Wufei: Do you HAVE to call me that?!


End file.
